Six of a Kind
by Cearta Day
Summary: You've gotta love the 02 digidestined; from fighting to family, they'll always be there for each other in the end. A series of one-shots focused on the 02 digidestined going from A to Z
1. Angel

Disclaimer: And if I owned Digimon I'd be posting on a fan fiction site because…?

Summary: A collection of one-shots about the members of the 02 team going from A to Z. It includes how the Digital World has affected them and everything around them.

The faded lavender door hung loosely on its hinges and cracked open slightly. Next to it sat a small counter littered with keys and junk mail. On top of that, a still ticking clock rested against the wall directly beneath where it had hung before being forced down by a stray soccer ball. A petite, preteen girl sat stiff, eyes forward, focusing all her energy on the ticking clock to distract her from what was to come.

Her mother purposefully strode through the door as it let out a ferocious screech. She marched right up to her daughter, blocking her view of the clock. "Hikari Anne Kamiya, what has gotten into you?"

Kari paled slightly but kept her composure. She wasn't used to being criticized. "Mom, it was just one detention. I'm sorry."

Her mother leaned in, eyes boring into her daughter's, willing her to look. "It's not just one detention! Your grades have been dropping; you've been out all hours of the night; you're always inattentive. Pay attention to me, Hikari!"

Kari slowly forced her eyes to meet her mother's. Surprisingly, they weren't full of anger but disappointment and confusion. Satisfied with getting Kari's attention, Mrs. Kamiya went on, "You know what? This is because of those Ishidas."

The girl's eyes widened as if she had been slapped in the face. "This isn't TK's fault, Mom."

"I know their family. TK and Matt are good kids, but they're open to some very bad influence-"

"This isn't about them!" Kari raged before shrinking down in her chair fearing her mother's reaction to the little outburst.

Mrs. Kamiya stumbled a step or two backwards flabbergasted. She blinked a few times before coming to a realization. "Oh, then Davis? He was always too adventurous for his own-"

Kari stood up straight causing her mother to back pedal out of the way. "This isn't about him either! It's about me! I got a detention, I stay out late, I failed a science test! I'm not some perfect, little angel! I mess up, and I'm sorry." With that, the girl sprinted out the faded door leaving the expectations of the world behind.

Thoughts, Comments, Concerns?


	2. Breathe

Six kids lay on their backs breathing in the crisp, digital air. Positioned in a rough circle, the kids location of choice was a narrow valley of misshapen, bright yellow flowers that was forgettable by most due to the vast mountains surrounding it.

The youngest in the circle, Cody, was stiff with his arms up against his sides completely entranced by the surrounding mountains acting as barriers from the rest of the world. It was as though everything from beyond the valley had vanished.

To his right, Yolei wildly moved her hands around to the rhythmic breeze that blew through every few moments. She was mesmerized by it but couldn't figure out how it was breaking through the mountains to the lowest part of the valley. Well, that was the Digital World for you.

Perhaps the farthest out of the circle, Ken, situated himself awkwardly unable to stay in one position too long. He kept glancing around as if waiting for the others to give him permission to enjoy the scenery along with them. If only he would realize they already had.

Next lay Davis with legs bent and hands absentmindedly pulling up the grass surrounding him. He was a bit unnerved knowing that he should be focusing on something and yet having no idea what that would be. The others all seemed to have something on their mind, but he was unable to relax aware of everything he could be doing right now besides this.

Adjacent was Kari with hands folded loosely over her stomach and legs comfortably crossed. Her eyes were closed as she took in everything around her and let her mind run free. In the same moment, she thought of everything and nothing.

Completing the circle was TK with hands folded behind his head and studying the cotton white clouds that added life to the otherwise dull blue sky. They were a nice distraction from any serious thought. The clouds transformed from buildings to ships to people back to plain blobs of white mass.

Fed up with trying to figure out what they were supposed to be doing, Davis shattered the silence. "Are we done yet?"

"No, Doofus, we're relaxing," Yolei replied quickly.

"You call flailing your hands around relaxing?" Davis quipped.

Kari's brow twitched in frustration at the broken peace but kept her eyes firmly shut. "Davis, just let your mind go blank."

"That won't be too hard," Cody heard Yolei mutter under her breath. Luckily it hadn't reached Davis' ears.

He sat up cross legged furthering him from any relaxation. "We've been here too long. Isn't there something we have to do?"

Ken spoke up, now rolled over onto his stomach, "We already did everything, and since no one wants to go home…"

Davis looked a bit panicked as he waved a hand dismissing Ken's last statement. "I don't want to go home either, but I'm sure there's something here we can do, right, Teeks?"

Amused, the blonde spoke his thoughts aloud, "That cloud looks like an ostrich with a fedora."

A bit more urgently Davis asked, "TK, what do want to do, here, in the Digital World?"

TK craned his neck around to see who was addressing him before shrugging. "I'm fine here."

Absentmindedly and not directed towards anyone, the youngest piped up, "Sometimes, you just have to breathe."

Taking the literal translation, Davis innocently questioned, "Aren't we always breathing?"

"He means relax, take a step back, and enjoy life as it is for a minute," Kari explained with eyes still closed as she began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Exactly," Ken agreed beginning to stretch, "But now that we have, who's up for a new activity?"


	3. Christmas

So the last one would take place sometime after 02. I always saw the digidestined as continuing to look after and spend time in the Digital World even after the final battle. As you read, it'll be obvious that this one is the Christmas during 02.

"Wow," TK stated more than exclaimed as he nonchalantly made his way into the Inoue's department store. Although the tinsel in the doorway should have tipped him off, he was unprepared for the bright, festive decorations that were displayed throughout the interior of the building. Reef's hung on the end of aisles, tinsel dangled from the ceiling, signs for a holiday sale were everywhere, and in the back slumped over the counter was Yolei glaring at the jar of candy canes next to the register. Approaching his neighbor, TK called out, "Your family sure went all out this year!"

Yolei grimaced standing up straight. "No, I did!"- She flung her arms in the air indicating the decorations- "I put up all of this at four in the morning and didn't get one 'gee thanks, Yolei!' or 'good going, Yolei!' Ugh! I hate Christmas!" She finished dramatically while bringing her arms back down to the counter top.

TK grinned, not believing a word of what he was hearing. "Oh, come on! There's nothing wrong with Christmas."

The purple-haired girl sighed heavily. "Maybe for you, but Christmas is all about advertising and making money, so I'm working four times as hard this month."

"It's about people too," TK defended unwilling to let her ruin the Christmas spirit.

"I guess you're right. Speaking of people, are you going to Ken's party?"

"Yep," he answered matter- of-factly. "It's good to know he finally understands we don't hate him."

Yolei began absentmindedly fumbling with one of the candy canes. "TK, did you hate Ken? As the emperor, I mean?"

The blonde frowned at the question, a sudden unstoppable anger running through his veins as he thought back to Ken's time as emperor. Back then, he would've given anything to not just be rid of Ken but to do it himself, to make him pay, to get revenge. "…I certainly didn't want him around."

Yolei nodded understanding what TK wouldn't come out and say. "I couldn't stand him but then again, I couldn't stand Davis; I can only tolerate him now"- TK had to chuckle at that- "But Ken and the emperor, they're different. It's like the emperor was all a façade."

"Killing digimon and nearly destroying the Digital World sure wasn't fake," TK said bitterly before being able to stop himself. The look on his face showed that he instantly regretted it. "No, I didn't mean that! I forgive Ken, really! It's just… some things are hard to forget."

Yolei looked over at her teammate curiously wondering if the digimon emperor was the only thing he had to forget. Just then, a few customers were walking to line up at the register. Yolei straightened up, better ready to man her post. "Don't worry. I know." She picked up one of the candy canes and tossed it over to TK. "Here, take it. We have plenty more where that came from. Now get out of here before my dad accuses me of not working!" She said it forcefully but with a small smile dancing across her lips.

TK waved goodbye completely forgetting to buy the gallon of milk he had been sent to purchase in the first place.


	4. Debating

"Big mouth!"

"Moron!"

"Big head!"

"Imbecile!"

"Big… glasses!"

Ken audibly sighed resting his chin upon his knuckles. They had been going at it for twenty minutes; twenty minutes that could've been spent actually getting something done!

"Just leave me alone. Okay, Davis?" Yolei hissed, hands on her hips, leaning in menacingly before drawing away and turning the other cheek.

"What?" Davis cried out disbelievingly as he ran around to face Yolei again. "Leave _you_ alone? You attacked me! All I said was-"

"I know what you said," Yolei growled quickly silencing the brunette.

Ken stood up slowly addressing the two bickering youths, "Hey, why don't we settle this later after finishing the mission?"

"Humph," Davis grumbled folding his arms, "How'd I get stuck in her group for the mission anyway?"

Hearing the remark, Yolei again began to yell empty insults at Davis causing the genius to retreat back to his former position perched on a tree stump.

Just then, Kari descended from the air on Nefertimon and hopped off promptly. She strolled leisurely over to Ken giving him an update, "The Numamon are safe and sound. How are things going here?"

Ken rubbed his temples in frustration. "We haven't even started."

Kari blinked a few times looking over worriedly at Davis and Yolei. "But it's almost dinner time. Do you want TK, Cody, and me to help?"

Davis abandoned Yolei and ran up beside Ken, standing tall. "That won't be necessary, Kari. I have everything under control." She raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "You were just fighting with Yolei."

"It's not fighting," Ken mused, "It's only debating until they get physical."

Yolei confessed, "Kari, Davis said my hair looks like cotton candy!"

"You called my goggles stupid!" Davis accused.

"Only after you bad-mouthed my hair," The cotton-candy haired girl countered.

Kari took a step in between them and began talking in a controlled voice. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you had a mission to do, and it's not done."

Davis nodded, "You're right, Kari. We'll do that right now."

Kari raised her voice, urgency seeping through, "There's no time now! We have to get home before our parents get suspicious! You all just wasted a day's work on some fight!"

"Debate," Ken corrected meekly before falling completely silent.

Yolei hung her head in shame for a moment before rising up to her full height. "Don't worry! First thing tomorrow we'll be here and willing to work, right?" She looked to Davis.

"Right," he stated honestly, returning the look. "If we set our minds to it, we'll be done in no time!"


	5. Epiphany

This is my view on how the Ken/Cody dilemmna shoud've gone down. Enjoy!

Epiphany

The dark, musty closet was lit by nothing but a single dull light bulb dangling from a string. A long metal bar stuck horizontally to the opposing walls holding up coats, gloves, and hats for if anyone dared trudge into the bitter cold. The walls were marked and scuffed all the way down to the floor and on that floor, two youths sat cross-legged looking anywhere but at each other.

The older of the two turned his head to the door and called, "Davis, I really have to be going home! We can do this another time."

"You're not leaving until you and Cody are friends!" Davis answered stubbornly from outside the locked closet door.

The other one in the closet, Cody, then attempted to escape, "TK, my grandfather will be disappointed if I'm late."

"Oh, don't worry! He knows; I called him!" TK leaned on the door of the closet beside Davis. Both were fully alert having already spent a few minutes straining their ears to hear beyond the tall, wooden barrier.

"You're just going to keep us here?"

TK shrugged, not that Cody could see it. "Only until you two work things out."

"There's nothing to work out," Cody stated matter-of-factly.

"Tell him that!" Davis urged a bit aggravated at his two friends on the other side of the door.

For the first time, Cody turned his head and let his eyes meet Ken's full on. He studied them. They looked friendly enough, possibly scared? But what did the almighty Digimon Emperor have to be afraid of? He had to know Cody couldn't possibly do anything to him.

Ken tried not to look away when big, green eyes met his. The defiance, the hatred that was lurking behind them pained him to see. Those eyes threw all of his mistakes back in his face, a constant reminder. Unable to stand it, he looked away.

Cody turned his head in disgust to stare down at his knees. Ken must've thought Cody was so beneath him that it wasn't worth trying to get along.

"Fine, I'll go then," Cody said tightening a fist in frustration as he began to stand up.

"Wait," Ken started before faltering. He didn't know what to say if this boy already despised him so much.

"For what?" Cody questioned a bit surprised the genius had attempted to stop him.

Ken took a deep, calming breath. Here goes nothing. "Can you sit back down? Let's talk for a minute."

Cody hesitated before returning back to his cross-legged position on the floor opposite the older boy. He didn't attempt to talk, so Ken tried to.

"I guess all I have to say is I'm sorry. I regret everything I did as the emperor, and you have a right to hate me."

Cody looked up at Ken, startled. He was staring right at him, voice sincere. Did Cody really hate him? He was bad, so Cody should hate him, but he couldn't help but feel guilty when staring at those dark eyes for too long. Cody opted to tackle the other part of Ken's words.

"If you regret it, why did you do it?"

Ken was taken aback. "Well, I didn't know I would regret it. I thought…" Ken trailed off unable to explain himself but knowing he would have to if Cody was going to trust him. "I thought that I was supposed to rule the Digital World, that it was my destiny alone, but I was wrong."

Cody really looked at the boy sitting across from him for the first time. Previously, he had always seemed detached but was now an open book. His drooping head showed his despair, his fumbling hands his agony. The Digimon Emperor who had stood confident and spiteful had fallen to his knees and shown his true form, the creature sitting in front of Cody.

"You're really sorry," The brown-haired boy stated with eyes wide in discovery. "You really are."

The genius looked to the youngest, a small smile creeping into the corners of his mouth and a melancholy look in his eyes. "More than you could ever know."

Cody held a troubled expression. "I forgive you, but I can't say I'll forget that easily."

Ken nodded in understanding. "But as far as this team goes, we're friends?"

Cody again looked into Ken's eyes and knew he wouldn't blame him at all if he rejected. "Yes, friends."

Ken turned towards the door, standing up. "Davis, TK, you can let us out now!" There was no response after several moments. Ken pressed lightly on the door causing it to slowly swing open. On the other side of the Motomiya's family room sat Davis and TK, each with a controller in hand.

"What are you doing?" Cody inquired.

Without so much as glancing over, Davis answered, "Playing Donkey Madness!"

Ken kept staring at them not exactly sure what he was seeing. "Weren't you keeping us from getting out?"

At a stopping point in the game, TK paused it and turned to his two confused friends. "Only until you stopped trying to get out. After that, we figured you'd think you were still locked in until you were done, so us actually being there wasn't necessary."

"I realized Ken was sorry, and I forgave him," Cody informed.

Davis nodded, looking upbeat. "Great! So who's up for some Donkey Madness?"


	6. Fly

With all the things these kids do, you'd think something like this would've happened. Oh well, I made it happen. It doesn't really matter when this takes place, but I picture TK being about 13. By the way, look out for a reference to TK's season 1 character song.

Fly

Never in his life had TK been afraid of heights. The closer he was to the sky, the more energized he felt. It showed him that he could do anything, be anyone, and all it took was a change in perspective. Yes, TK loved heights, so a flying partner was amazing!

That is, until now.

"Are you ready, TK?"

TK snapped out of his trance and brought his eyes slowly up to Angemon who was knelt down with an expectant look. "F-for what?" He stammered already knowing the answer.

Angemon let out an exasperated sigh. "You'll have to get up in the air again sometime."

He tried to smile reassuringly. "I know. It's just, uh, my arm kind of hurts today. I can go with you another time."

Angemon frowned, "You said that yesterday and the day before that. You're better! Your cast's been off for a week now!"

"The doctor said I should still rest it," TK defended.

"Did he also say never to trust me again?" Angemon muttered.

"I trust you! It's just…"

"You don't trust me to catch you," The large angel digimon finished as he sat and lied his staff down. "That's alright. I don't either." TK stayed silent, at a loss for words. "After years of defending you, I hurt you."

"Ange-"

"I dropped you! I let you fall! What kind of a digimon am I?"

TK spoke up, unable to let his partner wallow in self-pity. "The best digimon! You've done everything for me, and this was just one mistake."

Angemon snorted bitterly. "What if we were higher up, huh? Would've been one deadly mistake."

"Then we'd be even," TK said barely above a whisper. Seeing Angemon's confusion, he clarified, "It was my fault you died along with Devimon."

"No, it wasn't. It was my choice," Angemon protested.

"And it was my choice not to hold on tight enough during the battle."

Angemon sat a minute taking that in. "Then why won't you fly with me?"

"I don't know how things will turn out."

"When do you ever know that?" the angel digimon questioned. "You just have to have the hope to believe it will."

TK couldn't help but brighten up at the mention of his crest. "Have hope?"

Angemon nodded. "It'll always be alright."

TK took a deep breath and stood up, motioning to his partner to do the same. "Let's fly."


	7. Gasoline

when F went from being about Cody to being about TK, I decided it'd be best to not have two TK-centered one-shots in a row.G was originally supposed to be about TK stealing his dad's van but I decided to hand off G to someone else. Also, I mention a digital portal closing, and this isn't supposed to be an uncommon occurence. Ever since the final battle in 02, the connection between the worlds has been funky.

Gasoline

He could not believe he was doing this.

"Now all you have to do is connect the starter wire to the power wire."

Why did he let them talk him into this?

"Have you done that yet?"

Everything about this was wrong.

"Ken, are you listening to me?"

"…Yeah, Yolei, I am."

"Have you attached the wires?"

Ken gulped. "Working on it."

There he sat in a police car Davis had stolen listening to Yolei's instructions for hotwiring through his D-terminal, the only source of light in this moonless night. It's not like they had planned this; they had to! They were in the middle of a life or death mission here, and Ken had to get to Kyoto fast even if he still didn't understand why out of all of the cars in the world, Davis chose a police car to use in his act of grand theft auto.

Ken's hands were shaking as he carefully connected the wires. A small spark gave off causing him to jump in his seat before from within the car came a low, rumbling sound.

"Done."

Yolei's cheery voice came through, "Perfecto! Now all you have to do is drive Davis's stolen police car to Kyoto, pick up TK and Kari, and bring the car back here before dawn!"

Ken grimaced. "This isn't legal."

Yolei sighed loudly. "What choice do we have? Kyoto is almost a direct portal to the Digital World, and you know that there are still Digimon out there who would love to get their claws, hooves, or teeth on us, so we can't leave any digidestined there unprotected longer than we have to."

"They're not unprotected! Patamon and Gatomon are with them."

As Yolei let out a "humph", Ken could clearly picture her placing her hands on her hips. "Do you not read my updates? _All_ of the Digimon in Kyoto were sent back to the Digital World when Magnaangemon opened that portal. That included him and Angewomon, and since the portal closed _again_, they're stuck there."

Ken rubbed his temples. There was no way he was getting out of this. He tried to think of other people who could drive a car they actually owned and go get them, but he was fully aware that any parents were out of the question. The digidestined had snuck out a few hours ago after getting a distress call from Kyoto. "And Tai or Matt can't go get them?"

"Tai lost his car privileges after the spaghetti Incident, and I forbid Matt from going out since he has a concert tomorrow."

"You forbid him?"

"A manager's gotta do what a manager's gotta do."

Ken rolled his eyes and muttered knowing the talking to he'd get if Yolei heard him, "You're not the band's manager, you just think you are."

Thankfully not hearing him, she went on, "So are you going to waist our time or start driving?"

"Driving." Giving in to this being the only option, Ken whispered under his breath before reaching for the steering wheel, "I still don't know why it has to be a_ police_ car."

Just then the car wheezed loudly, and the engine's constant purr began to die out.

"Another problem."

Yolei spat, "What now?"

"The car's out of gas."


	8. Homosapien

Another random scene. This kind of has an underlying message, is kind of just something that I can see happening. This was inspired by one of my teachers making us right something we had in common with the person sitting next to us and the kid in front of me wrote "We're both homosapiens."

Homosapien

The six members of the 02 team and their digimon lounged around the Kamiya's family room on a pleasant Saturday afternoon; an afternoon that could have been spent at the park had circumstances not gotten in the way.

Armadillomon looked around waiting for someone to break the overbearing silence, but no one was in the mood for chit-chat. "Cody, why are we inside again?"

Cody, lying on his stomach, moved his eyes to meet his digimon. "Because we have to wait. Veemon's made people suspicious."

Demiveemon lowered his head a bit, huge eyes looking to his partner. "Sorry, Davish."

Davis glared over at their youngest team member from his upside down position on the couch. "He digivolved because he thought I was in trouble! It's not his fault there were a bunch of nosy reporters around." He finished with a pointed look at TK.

The blonde rolled his eyes and sat up a bit more from the ground, keeping a hand firmly on the sleeping Patamon on his chest the whole time. "You can't seriously blame me for that. They just go wherever the story is."

Hawkmon shook his head in thought. "And what a story we'd be."

Wormmon cocked his head. "Ken, why doesn't your world like us?"

"They just don't know you, Wormmon. They aren't used to things that are different."

"Why are we different?" the bug digimon implored.

"You're not a homosapien," Gatomon piped from atop the coffee table.

Kari turned from her sitting position propped on said table to give the cat digimon a bewildered look to which Gatomon shrugged. "When you're stuck hanging around a school for eight hours a day, you learn a few things."

Davis blinked, sitting up now that the blood was rushing to his head. "And what's a homosapien?"

Ken clarified, "A human."

"Then why not say that?"

Gatomon put her paws to her hips. "I read it in _your_ science book. You should know what it means."

Demiveemon cut in, "Davish knew that! He knows everything!"

"Sure he does," Yolei murmured.

"Yeah, that's why I did all the work on our science project," TK said sarcastically.

Davis grimaced. "Are you still on that? I drew the diagrams!"

"There were only two diagrams. There were six different subcategories that I wrote the paragraphs for!"

The brunette crossed his arms defiantly. "Well you never told me to write anything."

"Uh, Davis, yes he did, a couple times," Kari explained gently.

Yolei sighed dramatically. "Typical. Do you ever pay attention to anybody?"

He defended, "More often than you do!"

"What?"

"All you ever want to talk about is you, you, you!"

"That's not true! Ken, do I talk about myself too much?"

"Uh…"

"HEY!" A voice boomed. Everyone looked to see Patamon just waking up. "I was trying to sleep. What's going on?"

Hawkmon tried his best to give everyone in the room a disappointed look. "Oh, they're taking their anger out on each other."

"Why?"

"Who knows? Let's go raid the fridge!" Armadillomon exclaimed before turning and slowly making his way to the kitchen, the other digimon following behind.

Gatomon rolled her eyes and leaped off the coffee table. "Humans," she stated before following the others out.

The six humans sat unsure of what to say.

"So, uh, forget this ever happened?" TK suggested. "Now that they're gone, let's go outside."

"Won't they be upset we left them?" Cody worried.

Kari smiled amusedly. "No, they'll just be upset when they run out of food in the fridge."


	9. Identity

"Class dismissed. Mr. Motomiya, you stay."

Davis, already halfway out the door, sighed dramatically and turned around doing his best to give his teacher an annoyed look without coming off as too disrespectful.

His teacher, Mr. Namesake, just tapped his desk and calmly told his student to pull up a chair.

He did so reluctantly but quickly still hoping to get out soon and begin his busy weekend.

Mr. Namesake leaned back in his chair silently studying the boy across from him. Davis Motomiya: what a card! He always seemed carefree and yet preoccupied, friendly and yet secretive, simple enough but also complex. He had been in Mr. Namesake's class for a few months now, and the teacher had always been intrigued by him. He couldn't understand this kid, and he was about to get to the bottom of it.

"Mr. Namesake, why am I still here?" He was leaned forward in his chair ready to spring up the moment he was released.

"I just needed to discuss a few things with you. For starters, your science grade has improved immensely."

"Um, okay…?" Aren't teachers supposed to talk to you when your grades are going down?

"Do you have any idea why that is?"

Davis readjusted the goggles on his head. "I don't know. Ken made me study."

"Ken who?"

"Ichijouji. He doesn't go he-"

The teacher, like any educator would, sprung up in his seat a little. "You know Ken Ichijouji? He's a genius."

The brunette scowled a bit. "And what's that make me?"

He waved his hands not wanting to hurt his student in any way. "Hey, you're smart. You're here because your grades are going up after all."

Davis grumbled, "I'm no Ken." He noticeably brightened up, the wave of jealousy subsiding. "But who is? And I guess it doesn't matter if I'm as smart as him because I won the last time we played soccer."

The teacher cocked his head at the student's odd behavior. "You're very competitive, aren't you?"

"Hmm?" He shrugged his shoulders mumbling something along the lines of "I don't know. I don't like to lose."

"What's so bad about losing?"

Davis looked shocked. "Everything! No one wants to be second best!"

Mr. Namesake thought for a moment. Yes, no one liked losing, but Davis despised it. He remembered a review game the other day between his classroom and Ms. Lucan's. Mr. Namesake hadn't thought any of his students cared they lost until he saw Davis looking enraged about missing a 'simple' question while talking to someone from the other classroom.

"Are you friends with that blonde kid in Ms. Lucan's class?"

"TK? Yeah, why?"

"You two seem to be the competitive type."

Davis didn't look offended at all by the comment. In fact, he grinned a little. "Well there have been a few fights, nothing bad."

"Oh?" Mr. Namesake inquired.

"We fight over pointless stuff and some not so pointless."

"Not so pointless? Like what?"

The brunette's expression darkened. He had a distant look on his face as if seeing something his teacher couldn't. "There was just, uh, stuff with our other friends and some… stuff… what does this have to do with my science grade?"

"It has to do with you being in my classroom everyday for the past six months, and I still don't understand you."

Davis shrugged. "Maybe there's nothing to understand."

"Or nothing you would tell me?"

The brunette stayed silent a few moments before muttering another "Can I go now?" that Mr. Namesake pretended not to hear.

The teacher decided to use a different approach. "Who are you, Mr. Motomiya?"

"Davis." Not getting a response, he tried again. "Your student? A soccer player? Someone who wants to leave?"

Mr. Namesake had now turned his chair and was looking to the blackboard instead of his student. "They say you can tell a lot about a person by their friends. Do you agree?"

Davis suppressed a sigh. He really didn't see the point of this conversation but thought the question over anyway.

He didn't think he was anything like his friends. They were all so different; the Digital World seemed to be the only thing holding them together… but then again, they had defeated Myotismon years ago. They didn't have any reason to still hang out and yet right now he was in a hurry to go meet them at the mall.

Davis decided to be honest, "I'm not anything like my friends."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not at all?"

"Nope."

Mr. Namesake turned back around in his chair to meet his student's eyes. "I'm sure there are similarities. You and TK are both competitive."

Davis rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, but we're not alike. We're complete opposites!"

"Then why be his friend?"

Now that was a question: if TK and him were so different, to the point that sometimes they couldn't even stand to breathe the same air, why be friends? Davis definitely enjoyed having TK as a friend. He was a good rival, dependable, and willing to go along with Davis's outrageous schemes but also willing to stop the schemes when they got border line dangerous, but were they really alike?

Not thinking he'd get an answer, Mr. Namesake talked again. "What about your other friends? Ms. Kamiya?"

"Kari?" Davis questioned.

"Yes, she's in this class. You're always turning around to talk to her when you're supposed to be working."

Davis laughed sheepishly before answering the question. "Nah, she's nice and gentle and stuff. That's not really me either."

He stroked his chin. "You're both very friendly. You were the first two to try and talk to Clarence when he moved here."

"He was alone. We had to."

Mr. Namesake smiled. "Not everyone sees it that way."

"I guess not. Can I go now?" Davis asked becoming extraordinarily impatient and uncomfortable.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?"

"It's Friday! I have places to go, people to see!"

"People like Ms. Kamiya, TK, and Ken Ichijouji?"

"Yeah, and they're probably all waiting for me," He complained giving his teacher a pleading look like an animal trapped behind bars waiting to be released.

"You may go."

Davis promptly sprinted out the door leaving Mr. Namesake to close his eyes and think on the conversation.

* * *

><p>This conversation could've gone on for awhile, but it was getting kind of long.<p>

Identity is defined as "the condition of being the same with something described or asserted" according to Merriam-Webster, so this is about finding out Davis's identity among his his friends.

This was originally about Cody. None of these are sticking with my original plan but oh well.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Jeans

His grandfather's reaction to the Digital World still rang through his ears.

"_Just like your father, you've decided to waste your childhood on a game, on things that don't matter when you could be getting smarter or practicing kendo. Your forms been off lately; I knew something was distracting you."_

Cody told himself his grandfather was wrong. The Digital World did matter; he just couldn't understand. The Digimon were real, not computer generated like he believed.

But his grandfather was never wrong. In the boy's eyes, he knew everything. He taught Cody morals, and ethics, and the importance of prune juice.

But those words… If he had to choose between listening to his grandfather and doing his duty as a digidestined… He had made this choice once before. The Digital World had forced him into a situation where he had to lie, but his grandfather hated lying. He ended up lying but felt so guilty afterward.

This time he decided to avoid the guilt and the look of shear disapproval and disappointment by going to the Digital World behind his grandfather's back. Even if that plan wasn't very morally sound, it kept him from having to look his grandfather in the eye.

Now if only those stinging words would stop playing in his head.

_"Just like your father… things that don't matter…"_

"Hey, those Flymon never knew what hit them! That'll teach them to stop picking on poor villages of baby digimon!"

Cody was pulled out of his thoughts by the upbeat Yolei still celebrating their latest victory. He checked his surroundings to find that he'd zoned out long enough to completely miss them boarding the elevator.

TK chuckled looking very pleased himself. "And we actually got home before dark."

Yolei squeezed Porormon tighter in her excitement. "What a great day! Oh- here's my floor! Bye, guys!"

Cody and TK both gave a goodbye as she bolted out the elevator door.

"You were great today," TK said looking over to the shorter boy. Cody would've probably shaken off the comment as just being polite, but his friend sounded so sincere.

He still stood stiff, not knowing how to react to such a compliment. "You all could've done it without me."

TK shook his head in protest, still smiling as the elevator stopped at the fifth floor. "No, trust me, we needed you. Here's where I get off. See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, TK," Cody called as the doors closed behind the blonde.

He guessed he had helped a lot today. After all, he came up with the winning strategy of tricking the Flymon into separated groups to fight. A few floors later, he got off the elevator and walked into his apartment with his head held high.

That is, until he saw his grandfather sitting in a chair directly facing the front door.

Cody stopped breathing for a moment, worst case scenarios running through his head. His grandfather must know where he's been, must be waiting to reprimand him, that disapproving look must be plastered on his face. But when Cody looked closer, he realized his grandfather looked welcoming and pleasant.

"Cody, where've you been?" He called casually.

"Just with some friends." He didn't even have to lie! Keeping his adventures a secret would be a piece of cake.

His grandfather smiled finding this an acceptable answer. "Good, your mother says dinner will be soon."

The boy nodded. "Right, I'll go wash up."

As he made his way for the bathroom, his grandfather asked him, "Cody, what's that on your jeans?"

He stopped. "Huh?"

"The back of your jeans is coated in mud. What were you doing?"

"I-uh… it was, you see…" There was no bending the truth on this one.

Cody turned around falling to his knees in front of his grandfather. "I disobeyed you. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I had to!"

His grandfather sat dumbfounded a few moments before realization dawned on him. "You were in the Digital World."

Cody's head was bowed as he was unable to meet his grandfather's eyes. "Yes, I was."

"Interesting," mused the elder causing Cody to look up in surprise. Why wasn't his grandfather madder? Shouldn't he be punished for his actions?

"What are you going to do?" He asked unable to take the suspense.

His grandfather leaned back in the chair and looked to the ceiling giving Cody the chance to sneak a look at his face which sure didn't look disapproving. "I'll let it go."

Cody almost gasped aloud. "But why?"

The man sighed, taking in a deep breath and gathering his thoughts. "Cody, just because I'm older than you doesn't mean I know everything. Maybe you're right to rebel, and you do have to go to the Digital World so bad that it outweighs the wishes of your poor, old grandfather. Maybe I'm wrong, and you're right."

"But what if you're right and I'm wrong?"

"Then you made a mistake, and that's all part of growing up." His grandfather winked. "Now go wash up for dinner, change your clothes, and I will pretend I didn't see anything. Just don't let me catch you again."

Cody nodded his head in understanding before getting back up on his feet. "Trust me, you won't."

* * *

><p>Cody deserves more love 3<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	11. Kissing

Now this one is the one I had planned for K from the begininning!

Includes Kenyako, Takari, Daiori, Daikari, and Takori all in good fun. The only serious pairings being Kenyako and Takari

* * *

><p>Kissing<p>

Davis, TK, and Ken all sat around Davis's kitchen. Having just gotten back from another Digital World escapade, TK and Ken hadn't yet bothered to go home.

TK leaned against the counter typing out a message on his d-terminal to Izzy who hadn't been present to monitor the trip.

Ken sat at the table going over in his head what had happened today and what would have to still be done when they returned to the Digital World tomorrow.

Davis sat across the table staring down Ken while hiding his face behind that morning's newspaper. It astounded him that no one had pointed out he didn't even read the newspaper. In fact, no one had noticed how strange he'd been acting the entire day.

He continued staring down Ken for several more moments, trying to see if something, anything, about him was different. He still looked like Ken, still acted Like Ken, but after what Davis saw him doing, something must have changed.

"Hey," Ken started getting the attention of the other two boys, "did we find all of the Numamon or only a majority of them?"

TK chuckled, "You think Kari would've let us leave if we hadn't found every last one?"

Ken smiled amusedly. "Probably not. Yolei was pretty insistent on us finding them all too."

Davis shot up from his chair, so he was now looking downwards at Ken. "Yolei, huh? Is she the only one who matters now?"

Ken blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Do I matter? Does TK matter?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"I saw you!" Davis accused. "You and Yolei were kissing!"

Silence set in; everyone paused.

Ken's face quickly transformed into a nice shade of pink. "Oh, uh, you saw that? Where were you?"

Davis placed his hands on his hips. "That just so happened to be the only day I wasn't late for a meeting, and I was pretty proud of myself." He made a disgusted face. "Yuck, I never want to be early again."

TK smacked his forehead as he realized something. "That's why Yolei always leaves for meetings without waiting for Cody and me!" He turned to Ken with an apprehensive look. "Do you two have like make-out sessions or something?"

"No!" Ken protested as his face turned from a light pink to an almost tomato red. "It only happened once, yesterday. Izzy, like always, had wanted Yolei and me to get there early to help with some technical stuff but then he had walked out for a minute to get a cable, and the kiss kind of happened."

Davis wrinkled his nose. "It can't kind of happen. It either does or it doesn't, and that kiss happened."

Ken stumbled over his words, "Well, yeah, it happened, but it was quick, and I don't even remember anything before or after. It was just happening and then it wasn't and I guess it counts as a kiss but we never talked about it, and… and I don't know now."

TK thumbed his d-terminal still trying to wrap his head around two of his best friends being more than just friends with each other. "So you… are together?"

Ken shrugged nonchalantly. "Not anymore than you and Kari."

"What!" TK exclaimed as he let his d-terminal fall a few inches to the counter.

The genius rolled his eyes. "Come on, TK, everyone knows."

"Everyone knows what? I don't even know!"

Davis cut in pointing to each boy as he referred to them, "Wait a minute, if you're with Yolei, and you're with Kari, then what about me?"

There was another pause before TK began to laugh. "There's always Cody."

Davis's eyes widened before they narrowed and looked to TK. "I'd like a girl, thank you."

"But we don't have another girl, and you would make a lovely couple," Ken added trying to rile Davis up.

"Yeah," TK piped, "The height difference would be adorable."

Davis crossed his arms in defiance. "Why don't I take Kari and you take Cody? He is your DNA digivolving partner after all."

"By that logic, you'd be with Ken."

The three looked around the room at each other. They hadn't actually paired up any two people in the room yet.

Ken pulled on his collar. "This just got awkward."

"Let's talk about something else," TK suggested.

Thinking fast, Davis changed the subject to something he believed to be a little manlier than love and relationships. "So…Monster trucks?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Joy comes from chocolate, fuzzy sweaters, and reviews!<p> 


	12. Leader

With the 02 gang where neither of the two more experienced members are the head, I always thought there had to be more to establishing Davis as the leader than Tai handing over the goggles.

This takes place towards the beginning of Adventure 02

* * *

><p>Leader<p>

"Hand of fate!"

"Flame fist!"

The two digidestined watched the battle standing stiff and horrorstruck. They had come to this part of the Digital World after receiving a distress message from Kari saying Yolei, Cody, and her digimon were too weak from fighting the Emperor to take on three raging Tyrannomon that had appeared out of nowhere and were blocking their way to the portal home.

TK and Davis stood on a mountain ledge while the battle commenced in a dust-filled, rocky pit. The Tyrannomon were showing no mercy and destroying everything in sight, including each other.

"What's their problem? The Emperor's not even controlling them" Davis muttered watching Flamedramon barely evade a hit from one of the Tyrannomon.

TK shrugged helplessly while keeping his attention on the digimon. "Maybe they're just bad digimon or something set them off."

Davis clapped his hands together and went from studying the battle to the sky. "So three of them, two of us… Why don't we each take one and then gang up on the third."

TK winced as Angemon took another blow. "What makes you think the third ones just going to wait for us to be done with the other two?"

Davis blinked before crossing his arms. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

TK looked as though he was trying to stay calm and focus, but this fight was getting on his nerves. It served no purpose! Violence for the sake of violence! They had to get out of there. "All we have to do is sneak past the Tyrannomon, save them, and get out of here. They're attacking everything, so they'll end up defeating each other."

Davis gave the blonde a sideways glance. "And how do we sneak past them?"

"Very carefully."

Davis hesitated, averting his eyes back to the battle just in time to see Flamedramon shoot himself at a Tyrannomon only to be batted away like a fly. The brunette gulped; what if he go in their way and that was him being tossed around? "You can do it. I'll wait here."

TK blinked. Davis was a lot of things but a coward? "Davis, we have to save everyone."

The goggle-wearer placed his hands in his jacket pocket while explaining, "I just think there are better ways to do it then getting in the way and becoming some dinosaur chew toy."

The blonde still had his eyes on the battle but his look was one of annoyance. "Do you have a better idea?"

"I told you! We just keep fighting them!"

"There's no point! We just have to get to the others! The group's more important than fighting," He was growing agitated as he saw the Tyrannomon showing no signs of calming down or giving in.

The slightest bit of a smirk appeared on Davis's lips. "Fighting's kind of important too."

TK's short temper was running on empty. "No, the group is more important! Would you just act like the leader?"

Davis was shocked TK would make such an accusation, but he put on his tough demeanor. "You be the leader! Everyone wants you to anyway!"

TK momentarily forgot the battle and turned to Davis. "What are you talking about?"

The goggle-wearer rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Like you don't know."

"I really don't," he assured. "Come on, we have to get to the other side." He began carefully making his way past the fighting digimon, Davis tailing along deciding to go with the plan.

"See, it's stuff like that!" He called to the blonde ahead of him.

TK resisted the urge to turn around and address Davis properly. They didn't have time for this. "Stuff like what?"

"Like how you always know what to do! I have ideas too!"

TK dodged some debris that had come their way. "We listen to your ideas. This way!" he called while turning into a large crevice in the side of the mountain.

Davis dived in behind him. It wasn't a large area, but it was out of sight and gave them a moment to think before going back out there.

"Not nearly as much as your ideas," the goggle-head assured while peering out to see if the Tyrannomon could spot them.

TK took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down now that he had a chance to think. "I've just been doing this whole Digital World thing longer. I don't always know what I'm doing."

Davis gave TK a defiant, don't-patronize-me look. "Oh, please, you always know what to do, and Kari's always siding with you."

TK chose to ignore the Kari comment. "I only know what to do because I have more experience but so what? That doesn't mean I should be the leader. Leadership isn't about always knowing what to do. It's about setting an example, showing no fear and getting your team, your friends, to follow along. It doesn't mean you have to know everything, and it doesn't mean you can't ask for help."

Surprisingly enough, Davis chuckled. "_No fear_? Getting your _friends_ on board?" He shook his head slightly. "You sure aimed that at me."

The blonde hadn't actually eluded to Davis's digi-eggs on purpose. That really was just his description of a leader. "It's true." He gave Davis a last reassuring look before peeking back out to see if they could get by without the Tyrannomon noticing. The coast was clear, but he looked back at Davis. "Well?"

"Huh?"

"You're the leader. Now that you've heard what your group, just me right now, thinks, and you've thought about how you want to handle this, make a decision."

Davis looked out to his digimon, fighting and growing weary. Only one of the three Tyrannomon looked the least bit winded. TK was right: if he was going to be leader, he had to take charge. Davis sighed deeply. "Let's go with your plan." He watched the Tyrannomon for a moment as they all seemed to be completely focused on his and TK's digimon. Davis gave the signal. "Head out now."

* * *

><p>Such major writers block! I just couldn't write this! I almost decided to scrap this idea and write a humor on lighter fluid. I wanted it to be during an action scene, but I didn't know what action, and I didn't know how they were supposed to talk if things were happening… ugh!<p>

Anyways, that was my little rant, and the next update will be coming sooner than this one. Thanks for reading, and I'd love if you could review with your thoughts on the latest one-shot!


	13. Misfortune

I thought it would be a fun challenge to write this entirely as dialogue.

Includes Davis, TK, Kari, Ken, and Cody

You'll have to read until the end...

* * *

><p>Misfortune<p>

"You're done, Cody. It's over."

"This is unreasonable, Davis. Let me-"

"No helping! He dug himself into this ditch."

"He's just a kid!"

"That doesn't mean he can't pay for what he's done!"

"Ken?"

"Don't look at me, Kari. I can't help anyone anymore."

"But you still have-"

"No, I don't. I lost it. It's all over for me."

"Wait a minute… TK, what are you doing!"

"Nothing…"

"Don't sneak Cody any! You're only hurting yourself!"

"Davis, shouldn't you want me to? I'm the only one who's even come close to you."

"No, we have to be fair."

"This wasn't fair! Cody didn't know what he was doing."

"It's fine, Kari, everyone. Thank you for trying to help. Here, Davis."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do, TK. He deserves it more than I do."

"I get that you're all sore losers, but Cody landed on _my_ Park Place property, and he better pay up!"

"Here… Great, now I'm bankrupt."

"Join the club, buddy. At least we're not stuck in jail like Kari."

"Not for long. I'll pick the get out of jail free card soon enough. Come on, Ken, aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"I don't get this game. How am I broke, and Davis is a billionaire?"

* * *

><p>The M was really for Monopoly (which I don't own), but it'd give it away if that was the title.<p>

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Thanks to those who've been reviewing!


	14. Night

The night before exams, and I'm spending my time writing? *sigh* Oh well, I'll never learn.

This was a fun chapter because I got to do what I do best: ramble. Also since this was rambling, proper grammar and punctuation were thrown out the window.

Unlike the last one, this has no dialogue and is more serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Cody-Second Person (The night's perspective)<strong>

A certain freedom comes with the night. No one is around to hear you, to judge you. In the dead of night, when the world's back is turned, it's the only time you can let your guard down.

You couldn't even tell me why you had to put a guard up in the first place. Whenever asked, you mumble something about how you're different.

That's kind of funny in a not-funny-at-all kind of way. It seems you always knew you were different, but you see it as a bad thing while I think of it as an extremely good thing.

You are different; you've got so many layers (for lack of a better example, like an onion) to work through before they'll reach your true shell, but as I see it, there are roughly three main layers.

There's the top layer that you present to the whole world: a layer that could only be described as emotionless, possibly cold. You don't let people in that easy, do you? And no one even knows why because you won't tell them until they peel away a few more layers.

The next layer is that of wisdom, something that you have plenty of but rarely show. How years of wisdom are packed into such a small child like yourself is beyond me. You aren't much for talking on the outside which is why a whole layer must go before you're comfortable enough to speak up and demonstrate your wisdom.

Going onto a more personal level, the next layer is grief. This layer is rarely reached by anyone, if at all. It's grief or sadness of any kind that has been locked away inside of you. Perhaps this layer was formed quickly after the death of your father, but it's definitely grown since then to house any sadness, pain, or doubt you may have once felt.

The last layer is seen by none other than us. It's when you assume you're alone and safe and no one is around, but we're here, and we know. The real you is calm, collected, and carefree. At night when no one is there to see, you let loose and embrace your freedom and solitude from the world.

Isn't night a wonderful time?

* * *

><p><strong>TK-First Person<strong>

They say a good place to hide is in the shadows of the night, but I always believed that the performer who worked during the day to keep his fears pressed away was the most admirable at stealth. The day was when anything negative was locked up and hidden away. With everyone around and so many distractions, it wasn't hard to focus on the positive.

At night, there is no hiding. Everything is out in the open for everyone to see. Well, not everyone- me. It's when I'm forced to lie down in a room by myself and let my mind wander into places I would never dare venture during the the day. I wander into the darkest places in my head, the most scarring memories that I didn't even know were still hidden there.

Even so, I would much rather lie awake and listen to my own thoughts swarm around in my head than let them become reality in yet another nightmare.

Nightmares and recollections of things I thought had been long forgotten. Things as simple as getting back that bad grade on my history test or as old as memories of my parent's fights and things that repeat over and over again like Angemon's death all seem to mesh together into a web of torture and despair. I'm trapped like a fly on the web unable to leave until the nightmare has had its way with me by leaving me completely and utterly defeated.

Amazingly enough, as quickly as it begins, it ends; I wake up and realize that it was all but a dream. Maybe the events weren't my imagination but at least they were in the past.

Yes, the past… it was all behind me. I just have to keep looking forward, keep anticipating tomorrow. Sometimes all I could do was wait for dawn, a new day, to come and stop the telltale web.

* * *

><p><strong>Kari-Third Person<strong>

The night was not a friend to Hikari Kamiya. Some may even call it a foe, her greatest enemy, her opposite: darkness. She always felt most vulnerable at night, like something would creep out of the shadow cast from her nightstand. That one day, the darkness would come for her, and no one would be there to save her.

Save her? Was she really that vulnerable? No, Kari wasn't some defenseless little girl; she was mature, wise, a seasoned digidestined. She didn't need saved anymore than Gatomon needed all of that catnip.

And yet, there she lay, in the night alone, cowering in anticipation for something to come, something she knew was there, something she had seen before but could never quite comprehend or put a name to.

Like they say, "Nothing to fear but fear itself." She couldn't be shaken up by this unknown force. She had to stand up to it.

Kari knew darkness, and when it came, she'd be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Davis-Third Person<strong>

Every night, out like a light.

That pretty much sums up Davis Motomiya's sleeping schedule.

After all, the boy worked hard all day and deserved some time to relax and not have to give it his all.

He used up every last ounce of energy on his day. Whether it be powering through a math test or down the soccer field. His teachers and coaches expected the best from him.

Than of course there were his friends who didn't expect him to be anything more than Davis, but even being Davis was hard after awhile.

So at night, he sprawls out making sure to use his entire bed and snores at a level that most may consider disturbing the peace.

He deserved it after the long, hard day that always left him with three thoughts in mind: School was a pain, friends were a privilege, and sleep was a blessing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ken-Third Person<strong>

The night welcomed him in like an old friend. It didn't lurk in the shadows waiting; it called out begging him to return.

The silence invaded his thoughts, and the call grew louder and louder. They sang him to sleep like an uneasy lullaby that continued to play in the back of his nightmares.

Tonight's nightmare was like any other. He stood tall, menacing in the Kaiser clothes, his whip cracking left and right, digimon screaming, digidestined, now his friends, in the background looking up at him with nothing but pure hatred.

He resisted the urge to scream. That wasn't him! He wasn't like that anymore! The Kaiser was gone! He was different now… but how different could he be if all he did was dwell on the past?

He used all of his willpower to stop Dream Ken from bringing the whip from down again, but all his efforts were futile. His frustration left him almost to the point of tears.

But suddenly, it was over, and the child woke with a start immediately finding himself in a sitting position. He looked around cautiously trying to distinguish if this was reality or his imagination taking over.

He panicked for a moment after not recognizing his surroundings. This wasn't his room; where was he?

A few more moments before the hazy fog that had shrouded his mind had cleared. Of course he wasn't home; he had spent the night at Davis's apartment!

He looked down to find himself wrapped waist-high in a sleeping bag and his pillow to have traveled a couple feet over to the edge of the coffee table. He reached for it only to be startled by the sound of a gargling lawnmower.

He twisted around to see Davis fast asleep in a recliner, head over one armrest, feet over the other, and right arm propelled in the air due to being smushed against the backrest.

Ken chuckled lightly at the sight before grabbing his pillow and placing it back in the appropriate spot where he would lay his head.

While doing so, he looked past his immediate vision to spot a ruffled and crumpled sleeping bag spread over the couch with the only indication of there actually being life occupying it being the mob of golden hair that stuck out from underneath.

He let out a heavy sigh before lying down, eyes firmly glued to the ceiling. He woke up to an exact contradiction of his dreams: the digidestined were his friends, and he wasn't the Kaiser; he was simply Ken.

Even if he was aware of that in the waking world, it was nice to have the reminder as soon as he woke up from a nightmare.

Maybe night isn't so bad after all… as long as someone's there to help him get through it.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Anyone have a favorite? Personally I like Ken's because I somehow gave it a happy message. I'm not always a big fan of happy endings, but I thought it worked nicely.

Sorry if they seemed OOC. Their different rants originated from things about each of them and kind of stemmed into my own thoughts.

Thanks again!


	15. Night Extended

Requested by xWellJustMex, here's the previously cut Yolei segment of "Night."

ADDED/DELETED SCENE

Yolei firmly wrapped her striped, light pink pillow around the back of her head to sufficiently cover up both ears.

'_Would they ever shut up?'_

She snuck a glance out from under the covers to see both of her sisters wide awake and talking in what they believed to be hushed voices.

But when it comes to the Inoues, hushed is the rest of the world's regular volume.

All they did every night was talk, talk, talk, and Yolei tried to block it out rather unsuccessfully. She needed her beauty sleep already!

Oh great, now they're turning the light on. They do realize it's a school night, right? They had to be up for breakfast in about… oh no, four hours!

Yolei rolled over and pressed the pillow firmly into her face resisting the urge to scream. Goodbye to that good grade on the math test.

Spotting the movement, one of her sisters called from across the room to see if she was awake. Yolei angrily squealed what came out as incomprehensible gibberish into the pillow but probably wasn't the most polite set of words ever uttered.

Unknown to Yolei, her other sister glanced at the time on the alarm clock and then back at Yolei. It clicking in her head, she made to turn off the light, ignoring protests from her older sister.

Yolei opened her eyes just long enough to realize she was again lying in the darkness but this time, the noise had stopped. She twisted over to see both of her sisters getting back into their beds.

She smiled warmly. They may get on her last nerve on a daily basis, but her family was always there for her.

"Good night, Yolei."

* * *

><p>And just because I don't think this should be the only thing I post, I bring you a follow-up to "Kissing."<p>

ADDED SCENE

"And then their lips touched together real fast, and it made this noise! It was disgusting!"

Kari sat back in her chair casually flipping to the next page in her math textbook. "Wow," she said doing her best to act interested.

Davis pouted not buying the act at all, "Why don't you care? Yolei's like your best friend!"

Kari sighed exasperatedly. "I cared the first time, but it's all Yolei's talked about for the past week.

"What'd you get for number eight?"

Davis glanced down in his lap at the blank notebook paper that sat on top of an unopened textbook. "Um… nine?"

Kari finally looked up from her own textbook to show Davis her disapproval. "We're supposed to be doing our math homework, not gossiping about Yolei and Ken."

Davis scoffed and drew back a bit. "I do not gossip."

"Yes, you do," Kari replied the slightest bit of amusement leaking through her voice. Someone began walking back into the room with a freshly sharpened pencil. "TK, does Davis gossip?"

"Constantly." He nodded without missing a beat and taking a seat next to his textbook propped up on the coffee table. "Hey, what'd you get for number eight?"

"Thirty-two."

His face fell. "Oh, uh I got a negative…"

Kari scrunched up her nose. "It's a word problem; you can't travel a negative number of miles."

"You could!" TK defended. "Maybe that's what happens when you time travel to the past."

"…You need to stop renting all those sci-fi movies."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Davis cut in while waving his arms in between TK and Kari's line of vision. "I gossip?"

"Yes," both answered in unison.

The goggle-wearer blinked and then folded his arms in defiance. "Okay, who do I gossip about _besides_ Ken and Yolei?"

TK and Kari went back and forth firing off answers.

"Jun."

"The whole soccer team."

"The digimon."

"The new digidestined."

"Tai."

"Matt."

"Ms. Olivary."

"Our math teacher!" Davis shrieked.

Kari explained, "Yep, you were just telling me in her class this morning how you heard she's going into early retirement due to some rear end injury."

"No, I said I was retiring her class soon because she was such a pain in the-"

"It was thirty-two!" TK suddenly exclaimed from his position bent over the textbook.

Deciding it best to actually get him to start his homework, Kari opened Davis's textbook for him. "Now how did he get that answer, Davis?"

"By not wasting time talking about Yolei and Ken doing those-" he shuttered- "horrible things."

Kari nodded in a very teacherly manner. "Very good, now you can do the next problem."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	16. Original

I don't own The Beatles or EBay.

Oh dear, now there'll be more chapters than letters of the alphabet... and no one but me will probably care about that.

Here's a special guest appearance from Matt and Tai! I warn you that they are being very overdramatic.

Also, I would imagine Matt has a key to his Mom's apartment.

* * *

><p>Original<p>

TK and Davis were minding their own business playing yet another round of Donkey Madness. It was a pleasant, peaceful, care free afternoon at TK's apartment, and they were relishing in the fact that the Digital World didn't need their assistance today.

A bag of potato chips sat between them on the couch. It had previously been full (or as full as the bags ever are) and was now down to the crumbs.

While the videogame was loading in between levels, none other than Tai and Matt came walking through the door and right past TK and Davis.

"Um hello?" TK called.

"Yeah, hi," Matt shot over his shoulder before both teens were frantically searching through all of the cupboards in the kitchen. The look on Tai's face grew more and more worried and hopeless with each cupboard they opened.

"Looking for something?" TK asked a little annoyed that they were investigating his kitchen without so much as an explanation.

"Yeah, have you seen-" Tai stopped mid-sentence as he spotted the crumb-filled bag of potato chips. He let out a cry of anguish before sprinting over to the couch and snatching the bag. He looked it up and down, brown eyes huge and compassionate, before turning to Davis and TK and practically snarling.

"What have you done?"

Both blinked simultaneously having no idea what the big deal was.

"We… ate them?" Davis tried.

"No! No, no, no, NO! Why would you ever do such a horrible thing! Come on, guys, I thought we were tight!" Tai was now on his knees with both hands clutched firmly on the bag.

"We were… hungry?" Davis tried again earning him a death glare from the elder boy.

Matt then walked in seemingly just choosing to acknowledge the commotion. "Tai, what are you doing? We're supposed to be looking for-"

Tai shot up from the floor and stuck the potato chip bag in Matt's face which instantly fell from calm to horror-struck.

"B-but h-how…? We needed those!"

"I know!" Tai whimpered while setting the bag down on the coffee table. It had no further use to him.

After a few moments of silence while Tai and Matt mourned for their potato chips, TK dared to ask, "Why are the potato chips so important?"

"Why? WHY?" Tai almost shouted while leaning in towards the younger digidestined. "Because those potato chips were going to get us through college! That's why!"

Noticing the blank look on his brother's face, Matt clarified, "The other day, we found a chip in that bag that looked just like John Lennon, or really all The Beatles I guess, and we put it on EBay, and it sold for a lot of cash, so we figured there must be more potato chips out there that we could sell."

"But now we can't" Tai moaned, "because there's none left!"

Davis involuntarily cocked his head still not understanding what the problem was. "You could buy another bag of chips…"

"You think I've got that kind of money?" Tai asked disbelievingly.

"There's a sale at the Inoue's store," TK suggested causing the teens to share a look.

"Don't wait up," Matt called over his shoulder as both simultaneously turned around and headed out the door.

There was another pause where both were trying to figure out what just happened before TK stated, "They put all of their hopes and dreams into a bag of potato chips."

"Are those really my mentors?" Davis asked wearily.

"…Unfortunately."

* * *

><p>This was of course, all in good fun.<p>

Much thanks for reading!


	17. Peach

So I don't own... uh Sour Patch Kids because I think that's the only thing I mentioned that would have a specific owner.

This chapter's kind of fluffy and kind of weird when you think about it...

Oh and by hot fudge, I mean hot chocolate fudge sauce.

I was really debating on doing this for P. For some reason I kept think of peaches and figured, "Yeah, alright, I'll make something up for it," but nothing really came to me… until I looked up the definition of peach which included "a good person." And from that, this chapter was born!

* * *

><p><span>Peach<span>

"Now are we all ready?" Yolei asked impatiently with one hand on the door knob to the Kamiya's apartment.

The six had planned to head out early that morning and begin their Saturday on a high note having all kinds of fun around town. Between Ken losing his subway ticket, Davis sleeping in and snoring too loud to hear his D-terminal go off, and Yolei accidentally locking Poromon in the freezer, it was somehow already past noon, and they had all just gotten around to picking up Kari.

Kari walked towards the door while she finished tying the yellow bandanna around her neck. "Ready!" she chirped cheerfully.

"Move out team!" Yolei announced causing the boys sitting around the room to stand up.

The home phone began to ring, so Kari trotted back into the kitchen to retrieve it causing Yolei to cry out in annoyance and the boys to sit right back down.

"If we have to spend one more day stuck in this apartment…" Yolei grumbled.

"Relax," Ken advised from his spot leaning on the wall in the family room, "I'm sure we'll leave as soon as Kari comes back."

The aforementioned girl slowly walked back into the room flimsily handling the phone. It was on speaker, so everyone caught the tail end of her conversation.

"Thanks for doing that for me, Kari! You're such a peach!"

"No problem, Grandma," she replied into the phone.

"Alrighty then, I'll be seeing you soon. I love you, bye!"

"Love you, bye." Kari hit the end call button on the phone and set it on the edge of the coffee table.

Sitting upright in a chair, Cody asked innocently, "Why did your grandmother compare you to a fruit?"

"It's just an expression," she assured.

"What's it mean?"

"Uh," the girl giggled, "I don't really know, it's a compliment… or I hope it is."

Ken looked up to the ceiling as if he was trying to recall something. "When you call someone a peach, I think it means they're a good person."

"Oh… that makes sense," Cody concluded with a quick glance at Kari.

"Wait a minute," Davis cut in as he sat up onto his knees on the couch, "how come no one's ever called me a peach?"

Kari shrugged helplessly not knowing how to respond to that.

"Maybe you're the cream," Ken suggested earning him more than a few stares. Taking notice, he explained, "You know, like peaches and cream?"

Davis started nodding enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! So I'm like the cream of the crop! Alright, I like that!"

"Guys, we're supposed to be leaving," Yolei reminded, "Why are we comparing ourselves to desserts?"

Davis folded his arms. "Well I thought you'd like this topic, Yolei."

She instantly glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean, Goggle head?"

Before Davis could respond, TK mused, "And that's why you'd be the raspberry sauce on top."

Yolei stopped glaring at Davis and even took a few steps away from the door. "Raspberries, huh?"

TK nodded. "Yeah because you can be really nice and sweet and all when you want to be but then you're really mean and sour sometimes too."

"Good call," Davis agreed.

"I am not mean!" she bellowed leaning in towards the blonde sitting on the couch.

He involuntarily leaned back a little. "It's not that! You're… intense, but that's not a bad thing. It's just different."

Davis looked around the room at his friends wanting to continue this little matching game. "Ken would be Sour Patch kids."

"…What?"

"No, you would!" Davis assured, "because 'first they're sour and then they're sweet,' and you were sour as the emperor and sweet as Ken."

Part of Ken wanted to smack Davis for bringing up the emperor days, but the rest of him was touched by how much Davis thought he had changed… and he had changed even if he didn't always give himself credit for it.

"I guess that fits," he muttered still unsure on how to react to that comparison. He suddenly turned and pointed to TK who luckily, Yolei had backed off of. "I think TK would be hot fudge sauce."

The boy blinked. "Um…thank you?"

Ken took a second to gather his thoughts then explained, "Hot fudge is the classic, it's what's always been there and what always will be there like how you're the most experienced with the Digital World, and you're always there to help."

Yolei added, "And you're all optimistic, and everyone knows girls turn to chocolate when they need some cheering up."

Cody scrunched up his nose. "Why would you put raspberry sauce, Sour Patch Kids and hot fudge on peaches and cream? It's too many flavors. It's too complicated!"

Kari chuckled. "Cody should be the sprinkles you thrown in there to rely on to keep everything consistent, balanced, and stable."

Yolei quickly recapped, "So peaches and cream with Sour Patch Kids and sprinkles and hot fudge and raspberry sauce on top…. That sounds horrible."

Davis shrugged. "Somehow, it all works. You can't question these things."

TK furrowed his brows. "You know peaches can be surprisingly bitter sometimes."

"No, peaches are always good," Kari mock-pouted.

Cody put in, "Sometimes they only look good on the outside."

Tai, probably having just woken up, casually trudged into the room and looked around a bit shocked at all of the people in his apartment. "Weren't you all supposed to leave by now?... Is everything okay?"

They all shared a knowing look; six voices shouted, "Just peachy!"

* * *

><p>As always, a huge thank you for reading!<p> 


	18. Quarter

Oh wow... I messed up my calendar big time. Sorry for not updating this sooner!

This is inspired by Davis's trick quarter in episode 7

* * *

><p><span>Quarter<span>

"Heads you lose, tails I win."

Yolei snorted indignantly with hands placed firmly at her hips. "Like I'd actually fall for that."

The other four members and all six digimon groaned together as if on cue. They'd been waiting for a whole ten minutes for Yolei and Davis to decide which way to go. They were stuck at a fork in the road, and it was anyone's guess which was the right way, but of course when it came to Davis and Yolei, someone had to be right.

Davis held up his hand in defense as Yolei stomped ever closer. She had a snarl on her face showing that she had had about enough. "Come on, it's only fair." He stuck his hand down his flame-colored jacket's pocket to produce a worn, silver disk.

Her eyes were drawn to the item as she screwed up her nose. "…A quarter?"

"Yes, a quarter," Davis confirmed, "Heads you win, tails I win, deal?"

She spent a few moments studying what would be the savior of their debate while she was having a debate within herself. Finally, she gave in and let out a reluctant sigh. "Fine."

Davis broke out into a broad grin and threw the quarter several inches in the air then flawlessly caught it in his left hand. He held in a snicker as he held out the quarter in his closed hand. "Ready?"

He opened his hand, and at the same time they uttered, albeit Yolei with a lot less spirit, "It's tails."

The brunette triumphantly pumped a fist in the air and turned to face the group. "Yes, thatta way!" he bellowed.

TK watched the goggle-headed leader march away in disbelief. "…Yolei, you do realize that was his trick quarter, right?"

The girl gave him a sheepish shrug. "Yeah, I know. I thought I'd give him a break."

Kari giggled. "Aw, that's so nice."

Yolei crossed her arms and started stomping away towards the way Davis had gone. "Well it's never happening again, so he better not get used to it."

* * *

><p>Not a long one... I feel bad about not updating...<p>

Thanks for reading!


	19. Real

I recall Kari calling Earth the "Real World" in the dub, and I just thought that was the strangest thing considering the Digital World was supposed to be just as real as the human world.

* * *

><p>Real<p>

It was yet another typical afternoon at the Kamiya's apartment. Ken was enthralled in an adventure novel; TK and Davis were making paper airplanes out of their history notes under the impression of studying while Kari was actually attempting to do so had she not had something else on her mind.

"Why do we call it the Real World?" She asked earning the attention of everyone else in the room who was now giving her a startled and confused look.

She continued, "Why is _this_ the Real World? Is the Digital World not real?"

"No, it is." TK replied thoughtfully, "… I don't know why." Seeing Davis do so, TK again concentrated on folding paper.

"Maybe 'cause the Digital World is just made of data," Davis tried while firmly creasing the paper.

"The Real World is just made out of atoms," Ken countered. He had set his book down and was now fully involved in the conversation.

"Touché," Davis submitted while bringing his newly folded creation back far behind his head. He followed through, and his masterpiece soared about two feet before nose diving in the entrance to the kitchen. He pouted and went to retrieve it while TK held in a snicker.

There was a contemplative silence while they all thought it over then TK proposed, "We used to think this was the _only_ world, so another world was pretty unbelievable and not real."

Ken tapped a finger to his chin mulling over the blonde's words. "But now we know there are multiple worlds, so why keep the name?"

"Tradition?" TK suggested.

"Habit?" Kari chimed.

"Laziness?" Davis guessed.

Ken shrugged and brought his eyes back down to his book. "Could be."

TK took the opportunity in the break of conversation to toss his paper airplane which glided just above the ground but ended up skidding a little farther than Davis's first attempt. He shot him a triumphant grin, and the brunette dramatically smacked his head to the table in defeat.

He lifted his head up suddenly, eyes wide. "None of this makes sense."

"Actually, Davis" Ken explained, "while you are supposed to keep the weight of your plane towards the front, you shifted it a little too much that way causing it to nose dive. TK's was more stable hence why it went farther, straighter, longer."

"No, I mean…" He flailed his hands in the air while trying to find the words to describe his epiphany. "Nothing about the Digital World makes sense compared to our world. They're so different that it seems like they couldn't both possibly exist in the same way, so if our world is the norm than the Digital World wouldn't seem real making our world… the Real World."

The other three stared at Davis with a mixture of shock and awe before Kari giggled while tapping her textbook lightly, "If only he put that much thought into studying."

* * *

><p>Much thanks for reading :)<p> 


	20. Sleep

Don't own Tupperware (You think I've got that kinda moolah?)

Just a heads up, less than two weeks 'til the school play, so I'll be busy. Sorry if I don't update as often with this or any of my other stories.

To answer Yankee's question, the chapters aren't connected at all. It'd be pretty funny if they could all be tied together in some way...

I've always been interested with the demanding part of being a chosen child. I'd imagine things like this would happen at some point.

* * *

><p><span>Sleep<span>

The Ichijouji's kitchen stood deathly silent. The only light came from the steadily blinking power button on a slick, black laptop left propped open on the table.

Someone should really close that.

Suddenly, the screen lit up, and two teenage boys came hurling out of it.

Oh, never mind, bad idea…

The two groaned, one in pain, the other in anxiety.

"TK, move," a raven-haired boy commanded lightly shoving his friend to the side.

TK groaned again as he rolled himself to the side but didn't bother to get up from the wooden floor.

The other forced himself to stand up but ended up burdening most of his weight to one of the kitchen table's chairs. He delicately set his foot to the floor before retracting it quickly, teeth clenched in pain. _'There goes the rest of my soccer season,'_ he thought bitterly while glaring down at his left knee.

"Ken?" The voice came out pleading but sounded on the edge of desperate. TK didn't even bother to turn over to face who he was addressing.

"Yeah?" Ken asked diverting some of his attention away from his knee.

"Do you think your parents would care if they found me sleeping on your kitchen floor tomorrow morning?"

Ken figured he must be joking but on closer inspection realized he was serious. The genius actually considered the question. His parents liked TK, so he didn't see any immediate problems. Of course, there was always the possibility his father could trip over him in the morning and well… TK might fall down on his favorites list.

Ken shook his head to banish the thoughts. "I think your mom would care considering she doesn't even know you're here."

The two had been called in the middle of the night for an emergency mission. TK had snuck out easily, but Ken's mother had caught him leaving which explains what Ken found in the fridge once he hopped over to it.

"There are… a LOT of leftovers in here."

"Hmm?" TK mumbled.

"My mom saved me a bunch of food to eat after this mission," Ken explained while pawing through the various Tupperware. There were three hefty, plastic containers of cold steak, corn, and mashed potatoes which were much more than Ken needed. "Want some?"

That got a positive response from the exhausted blonde who attempted to push himself off the floor. "Food?"

Ken nodded while popping the containers in the microwave.

TK got up slowly and plopped himself ungracefully into the closest chair to him at the kitchen table. He almost immediately placed his head down into the crook of his elbow.

"You know you'll have to keep your head up to eat," Ken berated.

If he had the strength, TK would've rolled his eyes. "But not now… how's your knee?"

The boy sighed loudly having momentarily forgotten about the injury. He grunted, "As good as it could be after re-twisting it tonight."

"You should ice it or something," the other suggested absentmindedly. He wasn't really listening to his words, just going through the motions. TK brought his head up and propped his elbows on the table all the while rubbing his eyes furiously.

He finally moved his hands away from his eyes long enough for Ken to get a good long look at the prominent, dark purple bags that shadowed them. In fact everything about TK screamed how exhausted he was from his dragging feet to his sagging head. It was pitiful yet at the same time his worn-out demeanor made him appear older, experienced.

"When was the last time you slept?" Ken asked concernedly.

"…Tuesday."

"Of what week?" There was no response, so Ken continued, "You need to take a break. Stop going on all these missions."

"You act like I have a choice," the blonde remarked with a hint of a bitter tone.

"You could tell Tai and Davis to stop asking you to do everything. I don't think they know you're helping both teams of digidestined."

TK sighed deeply and again began rubbing his tired eyes. "Alright, so don't help everyone. Which one do I choose?"

"Huh?"

"The old team or the new one?"

Ken took another moment to ponder that. While they and the older kids were all technically one team, they still often worked separately leaving TK's loyalty and unfounded determination to make him think he could do everything for everyone. Even if he did let himself only choose one team, that means hurting the other one which still isn't a good option.

"…I see your problem."

TK nodded slightly placing his head back on the table just as the microwave dinged.

"Might want to move," Ken suggested while taking the contents in the microwave out and carefully placing the steaming contents of the Tupperware in front of the blonde's nose.

TK lifted his head slightly, blinking a few times as he took in a deep whiff of the steaming mashed potatoes. He said, "You have the best parents," before carefully lifting the lid.

The raven-haired boy couldn't help but grin at that. In the last couple of years, he learned his parents were always there for him, and he really was lucky to have them. He cringed at the thought of how he used to take them for granted.

"I know," he whispered more to himself than his friend. He took two forks from the drawer beside the sink and turned to see TK, breathing evenly, head having fallen and narrowly missed landing in the mashed potatoes.

Ken chuckled lightly. "The Digiworld should really make time for sleeping."

* * *

><p>Am I the only one who realized Tupperware isn't microwave safe? Because I remembered that halfway through writing this and well... let's just say Ken was too tired to care alright?<p>

Thank you so much for reading!


	21. Telepathy

Telepathy 

"Robert Austin?"

"Here!"

Davis groaned and brought his head down to his desk in an anything-but-graceful manner.

"Michael Benson?... Michael Benson?... MICHAEL!"

"WHAT!"

"SAY YOU'RE HERE!"

"Oops… here…."

Sitting in first period, head down on the desk, Davis wasn't even sure he was awake. It was a wonder he was passing this class since he never remembers attending it. It could have something to do with Kari and TK being in his class; they always got him to study somehow. Speaking of TK…

Davis used all of his strength and willpower to lift his head back up all the while telling himself he only had to stay awake until the teacher called his name. He rubbed his eyes gingerly, waited for them to focus again then caught sight of a certain blonde head peeking up in the window of the closed classroom door.

He saw his friend's eyes travel from Ms. Olivary calling names on a clipboard to his seat in the back row and finally to Davis who sat in the almost direct middle of the desks.

They had barely locked eyes for a second before Davis exaggeratedly shook his head causing TK's eyes to grow wider in a pleading fashion. Davis rolled his own eyes then trained them on the teacher. He reluctantly leaned back in his chair, so he balanced on the back two legs with one hand gripping the desk.

"Steven Lesley?"

"Here!"

"Brianna Mariko?"

"Here!"

"Davis Motomiya?"

"He- EEWAAAH!" the boy shrieked dramatically as he 'lost his grip' on the desk and fell back using his other hand to cushion the blow. His chair hit the ground causing a loud clatter that got the attention of the whole class. TK facepalmed. _'Out of all the distractions he…'_

"Oh my! Are you alright, dear?" Ms. Olivary worried while rushing over to help him. Davis thought bitterly that she, his least favorite teacher, was probably only worried she could get sued if he was hurt.

"I think I'm okay," he said while watching the door. TK was opening it quietly so as not to draw attention to himself.

"Good," the teacher declared and began to turn back around. Both Davis and TK's eyes shot wide open, and Davis began to cry out.

"No, I lied! I was hiding the pain!" That got her attention, and the rest of the classes. They all turned to watch him, and he felt like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Uh," he mumbled before taking a deep breath and grabbing the hand he had used to cushion the blow. "It- It hurts SO BAD! The pain is unbearable! Oh the pain! The agony! MY HAND!"

"We'll get you some ice-"

"No!" Davis protested now fully into the act. His voice was weak and broken. "It's more than that! I need professional medical attention! Not ice that the lunch ladies bought off some truck! This is my _hand _we're talking about! And-and my other hand too! It hurts real bad! And- and my trachea!"

At that, Ms. Olivary raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know where your trachea is, Mr. Motomiya?"

"Yes," he whimpered, "It's in my body that hurts so bad!"

TK slipped into his seat on the edge unnoticed by anyone except for the girl who sat in front of him.

"You two are smooth," Kari commented sarcastically. Even if the rest of the class couldn't tell, she knew Davis was faking it the whole time.

TK shrugged. "It got me in, didn't it?"

Davis let Ms. Olivary help him off the ground. While doing so, she caught sight of TK sitting in the back and let go of Davis causing him to fall back to the floor.

"Ow! The pain! My other trachea!"

"You only have one trachea," a red-headed girl haughtily informed him.

"Well now I do! The other one's been injured beyond prepare!" He rubbed his shoulder hoping that was where his trachea was. The girl merely rolled her eyes and stuck her nose higher up in the air.

Ms. Olivary narrowed her eyes at TK suspiciously. "Were you always sitting there?"

"Of course," he answered in the innocently polite way that only TK could. His sweet, angelic voice could fool anyone… except Ms. Olivary.

She folded her arms. "How late for class were you, Mr. Takaishi?"

He tilted his head slightly also adding to his fight big, honest, blue eyes. "I wasn't, Ms. Olivary."

Her annoyed frown turned into a smirk as she faced Kari, "Was he here on time?"

TK and Davis silently begged her not to say anything. Kari was not one to lie… but she was one to stand by her friends.

"Yes, Ms. Olivary," she said submissively.

The teacher looked dumbfounded. Her gaze traveled from Kari to TK to Davis. She pointed to Davis and Kari. "Are you covering for him?"

"No," they said in unison.

She blinked a couple times. "So when did he get here?"

"Before the bell."

"What time exactly?"

"7:01."

If possible, Ms. Olivary appeared even more dumbfounded as she scratched the back of her head. "Did you all plan this?"

"No." This time the response came from all three.

She examined each in turn. "Then how do you all know what to do?"

They all shrugged, and the haughty red-head piped up, "They could be communicating using telepathy! It's when people communicate without using their senses."

Ms. Olivary ignored the girl who, though she'd never admit, she found as irritating as Davis, Kari, and TK did.

"Well if he was covering for you, I would've told you to tell him where his trachea was," Ms. Olivary huffed before walking to the board to begin class.

TK silently celebrated his small victory. He whispered to himself in response to the teacher, "He must have missed that message."

* * *

><p>So this isn't necessary, but if you want, you can say this takes place the morning after Sleep, and TK's late because he slept in.<p>

Thank you for reading!


	22. Un

We're just sticking with US currency 'cause there's no point in bothering with converting it to yen.

I had a totally different one-shot planned for U, but I couldn't bring myself to write it, so I went to an online dictionary and found out just how many words begin with the prefix un.

* * *

><p><span>Un-<span>

"Uncool!"

"Davis."

"Unspectacular!"

"Davis!"

"Unsupercalifragilistic!"

"… That can't be a word." Ken narrowed his eyes, and Davis merely shrugged.

"You stopping anytime soon?"

"Unstoppable," he said indicating himself with a slight tilt of the finger.

The genius sighed and put his attention back on his novel. Davis sat there only a few seconds before snatching the book from Ken's hands and bolting to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Ken protested with evident irritation in his tone as he stood up from his spot on his family's couch.

The brunette pointed to the book. "Uninteresting." Then to himself. "Untouchable." He grinned mischievously and went sprinting down the hallway.

Ken put his hands to his hips and strolled down the hallway to his friend. "You do know this leads to a dead end, right?"

The raven-haired boy found him crouching at the end of the hallway scratching his head. "Unaware," he muttered.

Ken spoke calmly. "Now hand me the book."

Davis watched his friend outstretch his hand before taking the corner of a page and miming ripping it downward and taunting, "Unreadable."

Ken looked in disbelief at his friend. "Are you really bored enough to wreck my book?"

"Undoubtedly," Davis deadpanned.

The other held out his hand farther and was rewarded by being reluctantly handed a book from a pouting Davis. Ken retreated back to the family room.

"Unforsake!" Davis screeched then pointed to himself to replace the 'me.'

He rolled his eyes but didn't turn around. "Where do you get this stuff?"

Davis hopped up from the ground, trotted past his friend, and snagged Ken's previous seat on the couch. From there, he shrugged. "Unknown."

Ken crossed his arms and suggested with a slight smirk, "I bet you looked everything up in the dictionary."

"Uncorrect!"

"..."

"..."

"I think you mean-"

"Undoubtedly," Davis interjected.

Ken grimaced and slowly turned his head to the kitchen door where he heard footsteps. "I wouldn't come in here if I were you."

Kari, who had just arrived pre-announced from a digi-port, stopped in her tracks giving her friend a curious look. "Why not?"

"Uncertain," Davis said airily.

Ken put on a pointed look. "That's why. He's been talking the whole day with words that start with 'un'."

Kari worriedly glanced at her wrist watch. "All day?"

Ken nodded, and Davis smirked. The goggle-wearer held out his hand and in it she reluctantly placed a crisp ten dollar bill.

She hung her head in shame while shuffling her feet over to the armchair.

Davis jumped up in the air and cheered, "Yes! I won the bet!"

Ken blinked about ready to tear up his novel at this point. "He's been driving me crazy all day for some bet?"

Kari nodded dejectedly, head still bowed. Despite her disappointment and anger from losing, her voice was as gentle as always. "The bet was to see if Davis could go all day today until I saw him using only words that began with un."

"…Why?"

"There was nothing else to do," She defended.

"But it's over now, right?"

"Unfalse!"

The other two faced Davis with a look of pure terror. He covered his mouth in shock before trying to speak again.

"Unintentional! I can't stop!.. Unforeseen! Augh! Help me!"

* * *

><p>"I don't see the problem as long as it gets him to talk less," Yolei remarked as all six digidestined sat around the Ichijouji's family room.<p>

Cody gave her a disapproving look for the joke and politely questioned, "Davis, are you sure you just don't _want_ to stop?"

The one in question looked appalled. "Untrue! Unable!"

"Come on, Davis," Kari coaxed, "Say something else, anything else."

"Unable!" he repeated before collapsing onto the floor to the others shock.

"Unable! Uncurable! Unhelp me!"

"'Unhelp me'?" Yolei mouthed to Ken who shrugged.

Davis rolled around the floor, ending in fetal position with his face contorted in frustration. "Unable!" he wailed repeatedly.

Davis went on sobbing and wailing for several more minutes. The majority of them watched over the scene with concern, but TK just sat back and shook his head.

Eventually the blonde spoke up, "Way to waist your last five minutes."

Stunned, the others watched as Davis sat up immediately with no signs of anything but smug joy. "It counts." He held out his hands and in it TK placed a crumpled ten dollar bill.

Ken watched the scene with amused curiosity. "You put a bet on top of a bet?"

Yolei clutched her head. "Uh, that's so confusing!"

TK explained, "Kari bet Davis he couldn't talk like that. I bet him he couldn't act like he was stuck like that for an hour longer."

"Was the tantrum really necessary?" Kari asked.

Davis grinned as he counted his earnings over and over again. "If you're going to do something like this, you've gotta go all out."

* * *

><p>Some of these aren't real words, but that's Davis for you. I thought it made a lot more sense for him to use made up words rather than big words he probably wouldn't know.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	23. Valedictorian

Now Ken doesn't go to the same school as the other kids, but for right now we can say he does.

Whereas they can normally just be assumed to be in the middle of teenager-hood, they're seniors in this one (US school system, they're 18.)

* * *

><p><span>Valedictorian <span>

Ken swirled his bendy straw around in his cup of lemonade as he complained fruitlessly, "It's an honor to be valedictorian and all, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to talk about."

Kari and TK both took long sips of their lemonade, unsure of how to respond. Neither of them had ever considered having to plan a few minutes long speech to encompass everything about the graduates' past, present, and future.

"Have you asked any of our old teachers?" Kari tried, "I'm sure they've been to a lot of graduations."

"Ugh that means they'll have high expectations!" Ken whined while bring his forehead down to the Kamiya's counter. "I'm doomed."

TK reasoned, "If you can't talk to teachers, ask students."

Ken raised his head a little but remained slumped over. "Well I asked Davis, and he told me to go on about the soccer team for five minutes and how he led them to the championships."

TK rolled his eyes, and Kari winced. She said, "You really shouldn't address some student's achievements more than others."

The blonde nodded. "Right… so if you don't want to talk about the soccer team so much than you should probably spend some time talking about the school newspaper and my last three articles all getting the front page as well as countless other articles of mine throughout the school year."

Before Ken got a chance to respond, Kari reprimanded, "TK! This isn't about you; it's about the school as a whole which is why Ken will talk about everyone including the arts department… specifically the Photography Club and my first place ribbon in the last big art show."

There was a hopeful look in both his friends' eyes, but that didn't stop Ken from being honest. "I'm not talking about specific achievements. That would take forever."

TK took another sip, now with a defeated look. "So what are you going to talk about?"

"That's the problem. There are so many ways to approach this! The speech could be informative, sappy, funny-"

"I'd rule out funny," TK suggested sincerely.

Ken crossed his arms. "I'm not funny?"

"No, you're funny," TK assured, "You just have a unique sense of humor."

"People love my jokes!" Ken insisted looking to Kari for support. She forced a nod. "Ok ready: A horse walks into a bar. The bartender takes one look at it and asks, 'So why the long face?'"

"…"

"…"

TK explained, "Like that… It would be funny if this was 1942."

"Fine," Ken reasoned, "Then what? A sappy speech?"

"Yeah!" Kari exclaimed, "Just go on about how you'll miss the teachers and the other students and that you hope we can all stay in touch."

"I don't even know everyone in our grade. Plus there are people I'd rather not see again… like Reagan."

TK muttered angrily, "I never want to see that kid so long as I'm-"

"Alright, alright!" Kari interrupted, "Just be honest in your speech."

Ken twirled his straw once again. "But I don't really care about people staying in touch with anyone after high school except the six of us."

"Six of who?" She questioned.

"You know, the digidestined?" Ken explained with a distant look in his eye. That's what scared him about the future more than anything: no lazy Saturday afternoons, no pointless trips to the Digital World, having to actually try and make plans instead of them just happening.

"Come on, Ken," TK spoke up breaking through his thoughts, "We're all stuck together whether we like it or not."

* * *

><p>As usual, thanks for reading!<p> 


	24. Wasabi

Alright, here's the truth… I hate Yolei. I can't stand anything about that Mary Sue which is why I rarely put her in this (and why she was purposefully left out of Night). I could honestly go on for hours about how much I can't stand her, but no one probably cares about that which is why I figured I'd just redo W since I'm not the only one who didn't like it.

* * *

><p><span>Wasabi<span>

"What the hell are you doing?"

Everyone's eyes were on TK who had half a sushi roll in his mouth. He chewed and cocked his head at his friends.

Ken explained, "There's no wasabi sauce on there."

TK took his time chewing before simply asking, "So?"

Kari and Cody both gasped. Kari worried, "But you put wasabi on everything! Is something wrong?"

TK blinked. "What? No, I just didn't want wasabi!"

Davis assured, "Teeks, if there's a problem let it out, man."

He waved his hands in protest. "There's no problem. I'm just not in the mood for wasabi."

TK took another bite, and the others sat stunned and exchanging quick glances.

Eventually an almost evil grin made its way to Davis's mouth. "Fine then, I guess I'll just have to use it all," he said airily while reaching to the center of the table and grabbing the bottle.

TK didn't even look up. "Alright."

Ken reminded, "Davis, you hate wasabi. It's too spicy." Kari and Cody both nodded.

"Well one of us has to choke this stuff down. It's part of the rules," Davis explained as he poured gobs of wasabi onto his own sushi.

TK raised an eyebrow. "Rules?"

"Mhm," the goggle-head murmured as he concentrated on his food. He looked back up. "Stuff that doesn't change like Ken's the smart one or us playing Donkey Madness or Kari's the only one I'll let tell me what to do."

Ken contradicted, "Speaking of that, I hear Cody got a higher score on his entrance exams than I did when I took them."

Davis, TK, and Kari stared wide-eyed at their youngest friend who began to blush.

"Only by a few points…" he added.

Davis cried, "No, Cody, stop getting good grades! You're upsetting the natural order!"

"What natural order?" Kari asked. "Things are always changing."

"Not everything… What are we doing right now?"

"Harassing people over their condiment choices."

"No, Teeks, we're sitting in the back booth at Kio's." He jabbed the table with his index finger. "We always sit at this table at this restaurant in this order whenever we're not eating at one of our apartments."

Ken mused, "But remember that one time someone was sitting here? We sat in a different booth." He looked around at the order- TK, Cody, and Kari on one side and him and Davis on the other.

Kari giggled. "But not without Davis insisting we needed to come up with a scheme to make them leave."

"It would've worked if _someone_ had brought a rope." He made a pointed look at Cody who looked shocked.

"What makes you think I carry a rope around?"

"You're supposed to be reliable, and we needed one."

"Ok," TK started, "then why didn't you create some miracle, so they would stand up and walk out."

"For your information, they did stand up and walk out," Davis replied haughtily.

"Yeah, once we finished eating," Ken reminded as he fiddled with his food.

"Things are going to change," Kari explained, "You have to learn to go with the flow and not lose what's important."

"But it's the little things that turn into _bigger things_!" Davis emphasized as he stood up. "It starts with TK not wanting wasabi sauce then to him changing all of his food preferences until eventually he doesn't even want to come to Kio's anymore, so we try to go somewhere else, but no one can agree on where, so we never eat together again and eventually drift apart."

The others were silent for a moment. No one dared to speak. Finally TK silently grabbed the wasabi sauce and spread it on his sushi rolls.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p> 


	25. Xray Machine

Well X is definitely a far more limited letter, but I hope you enjoy none the less!

* * *

><p>X-ray Machine<p>

Once second he was sprinting across the side of a mountain on a bright and sunny afternoon, the next stars were coming out and he was down on his side watching everyone swim around in his field of vision as though they were under water upside down.

"Cody!"

"Dude, that looks bad!"

"I seriously think you're going to need an X-ray."

And that he did which led to a frantic group of digidestined and the split-second decision to have Davis take him since everyone else had to head home for various reasons.

* * *

><p>Davis's foot tapped rhythmically on the cold floor of the hospital's waiting room. His knee bobbed up and down along with his foot causing a challenge to him as he tried to read some gardening magazine.<p>

Personally, he thought if anyone had a green thumb they should go see a doctor.

But Davis was already there impatiently awaiting a word from the doctor. He knew Cody was going to be fine, so he just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible, so when a doctor with a clipboard and crumbs in his Einstein-esque hair approached him he was overjoyed… and confused.

The doctor held out his hand which was slightly sticky. Davis ignored the gesture.

"How's Cody?" He asked all but wanting to get to the point.

He put his sticky hand back to the clipboard and kept his thick-rimmed glasses pointed down at it as he explained, "Well there's a little problem."

Davis instantly became alert worried that something might be wrong with his friend. "What? He's okay, right? What'd you do to him? I better get in there!"

"Precisely!" The doctor exclaimed whilst pointing a grimy finger in the air. "I need you to talk to him. He's having a little trouble with our friend X-ray."

"Oh," Davis breathed with a hint of disappointment. He kind of wished something exciting had happened but instead he was on his way to talk a little boy through an X-ray.

The doctor trotted back into the room Cody was in while Davis followed behind casually. Catching sight of Cody who seemed frozen to the board beneath him, he nonchalantly came over.

"What's up?"

Cody didn't even flinch, only averted his eyes from the contraption looming above him. A slight embarrassment flooded over him, and his mouth moved slightly, but no sound came out.

"Dude, louder," Davis recommended while leaning in closer to the young boy only to have Cody practically scream in his ear:

"I'M AFRAID OF THE X-RAY MACHINE!"

Cody's face was now a bright red, but Davis couldn't help but smirk while massaging his now sore right ear. "Is that all? Come on, Cody, everyone was afraid of the doctor at some point."

"Really?" He questioned incredulously.

Davis nodded and lowered his voice as though his words were a sacred secret. "Yep, even me."

Still looking skeptical, albeit a bit surprised, he asked, "What were you afraid of?"

Davis paused and sighed deeply. Cody swore the older boy visibly flinched as he admitted, "Those popsicle sticks they shove down your throat."

"You mean tongue depre-"

"Don't say it!" He was already covering his ears and muttering a chorus of la, la, las.

Cody blinked. "Why are they scary?"

"I don't know-" He shrugged then looked to Cody suggestively- "Why is the X-ray machine scary?"

"I don't know…" The younger trailed off. "Because I've never been around one, and it gives off radiation."

Davis scratched his head. He wasn't expecting an actually logical answer like radiation. Uncertainly he said, "It won't kill you or anything."

"How do you know?" the young boy challenged.

"Because as hard as it is to believe the doctor is on your side."

They shared a look at the doctor whose energy was focused on his tongue caressing one of his raspberry lollipops meant for the patients while his glasses slowly slid down his thin nose.

"Are you sure he's a professional?" Cody asked. He didn't even try to whisper since he cared little if the doctor overheard.

"…Maybe we should've gone to Joe," The elder admitted.

A worried expression dawned Cody's face, and Davis flailed his hands in the air. "No, I'm sure he's a great doctor! Besides, Joe doesn't even have his degree yet!"

The doctor crunched down one more time on his lollipop and called to the boys, "Sorry, there's no more lollipops left. Cody, would you like a carrot stick?"

The look Cody gave Davis was nothing short of a glare. "Joe would have a lollipop for me."

Suffice to say, it was a very long day at the doctor, and the six weeks after with Cody in a cast felt just as long.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	26. Young

A note about Kari's: remember there's always been a supernatural aspect with her when it came to the Digital World. That's how she knows all of this stuff. I guess you could say her knowledge faded with age.

I give you stories about all of the kids as very young children. Big thanks to Jackpot for the idea of using Young for Y!

* * *

><p><span>Young<span>

Ken sat cross legged on the floor concentrating on the rule book. He thought he was getting this; you move the pieces around trying to capture the king but then he found out the different pieces mean different things and each have their own set of rules. That's when it got complicated, and the seven-year-old's head began to hurt.

Maybe learning to play chess takes longer than five minutes.

"What are you doing?"

He practically jumped out of his skin as he shoved the chess set under the bottom bunk, sufficiently causing the pieces to fly everywhere. "Nothing!" He piped.

Sam came in their bedroom, arms folded, as he watched his little brother with disbelief. "I could hear you," he informed.

Ken grinned sheepishly and scratched his clean-cut, dark hair. "You should get your hearing checked."

If he wasn't supposed to be annoyed, Sam would've laughed at that. He gently shoved his brother out of the way and reached his hands under the bed. After a couple moments, he hit the jackpot. He pulled out his new, bright chess board and presented it to his brother with a stern glare. "I told you not to touch it."

"I know," he admitted quietly, head down.

"So why did you?" Sam stepped closer towering over his younger brother.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean…" Ken trailed off, fear for what would happen next overwhelming him.

"Pick up the pieces," Sam ordered, and Ken did quickly and without question. Sam wordlessly laid out the board and set up the pieces. He then turned to Ken who had yet to make eye contact.

Sam sighed deeply and held out the black king. "This is the king." Ken watched the piece from his slumped position. "He's the big shot that everyone's trying to tear down, but he can't defend himself because he can only move one space at a time-" He placed the king on the board and slid him forward one square- "See? That's all he can do, so it's up to the other pieces to protect him. Got it?"

Ken met his brother's eyes. Instead of their usual cold and distant feel, they were intent and expectant. Ken grinned, and if only for a moment, he thought Sam did too.

"Good so the queen is a whole other story…"

After going through the rules, the brothers made it through a few games that day. And even though Ken knew Sam was letting him win some of them, in a weird way it made him glad his brother cared that much.

* * *

><p>"Kari!"<p>

An indignant whistle was his only response. Tai clutched his sister's wrist and pulled her away from their dad's computer. He solemnly said, "I know you miss Koromon, but you can't sit here all day waiting for him. Let's go to the park!"

Kari took one final look back at the computer, her eyes meeting the blank screen as she wished desperately for it to light up. "Goodbye…"

And with that, she was whisked away to the park down the street, but her thoughts remained with the little pink creature.

"Come on, Kari! Pass the ball!" Tai called as she watched the soccer ball roll past her. Normally she'd be overjoyed for a chance to play with her brother, but she couldn't stop missing her friend.

Kari inched her way over to retrieve the ball. As she leaned over to pick it up her eyes met a fuzzy creature with a long snake-like tail peering out from behind a tree.

"Gatomon!" She squealed in a manner that convinced Tai something was wrong, so he rushed over.

"What happened? Are you okay?" His head whipped in all directions to find the source of the distress, but she just pointed at the creature and repeated gleefully, "Gatomon!"

Tai blinked. "That's a cat like Miko."

The cat broke its gaze with Kari and slinked back behind the tree.

"Gatomon!" she repeated with more urgency as she stumbled towards the animal. Her hands hit the tree, and she looked down in surprise. "Numemon?"

Tai tugged on his sister's shirt, urging her back. "It's just a slug!"

Another indignant look and Kari proclaimed pointing in the direction of each thing in turn, "Gatomon, Numemon… Palmon!"

Tai sighed. "Kari, stop! They're just animals… and flowers. Koromon was one of a kind, and we're never going to meet anything like him again."

And of all the things, Kari laughed and simply informed, "You're wrong."

He cocked his head. "What are you talking about?"

But she didn't reply. Instead Kari called, "Goodbye!" to the slug and flowers and went chasing after the soccer ball.

* * *

><p>"You have to let go now, Cody."<p>

The small boy looked straight up at his father, emerald green eyes pleading for a way out, but his father kept ushering him forward. It was time to face his first day of kindergarten.

The father and son could clearly hear the jumbled noises of squeals and yelps coming from the classroom. Cody gripped his dad's hand tighter, but he assured, "You'll love it. Try something new, alright?"

Once in the exotic, noisy classroom, it took two minutes to pry him off of his dad, one minute for the teacher to give up on getting him to talk, thirty seconds for him to spot a seat across the classroom, and five second for him to dart over there away from the crowds.

The boy with the bowl hair cut timidly sat in a bright orange chair in the corner of the classroom. Unfortunately for him, others soon came and satalthough there were coloring books and crayons placed at the table, so Cody glued his eyes to the paper and avoided talking to them at all costs.

That is until a redheaded boy stuck his finger to Cody's coloring page, crinkled his nose, and said, "Your picture's boring!"

He took a critical eye to his coloring. He thought it was neat and clean, much more so than this kid's blob of colors scribbled on his paper.

Realizing he hadn't responded, Cody shyly replied, "I colored according to the lines."

The other boy squinted at the picture as though he hadn't even considered that. "…Why?"

"You're supposed to," Cody answered slowly.

"Why?"

He scratched his head. "It's probably a law or something."

"But what if the law told you to jump off a cliff?"

"Huh?"

The kid nodded vigorously. "Yeah, my mommy says that."

Cody blinked. "She meant if your friends do."

"Okay, I'll be your friend!" the kid cheered causing the boy with the bowl hair cut even more confusion, but he just went along not willing to argue. "As your friend-" the kid leaned over and drew a long, purple line through Cody's picture of a koala- "I think you should color outside the lines."

Cody's mouth fell open; he stared at his creation in shock. Grey koala, brown tree, green leaves all ruined by one purple line.

"See? Now you have a new line! You're free!" He spread his arms in the air to indicate Cody's freedom, but he simply stared at the boy then averted his gaze to the picture.

Surprisingly, his eyes weren't drawn to his correctly colored koala but the purple line. It stood out; it made a statement: 'I'm different. Pay attention!'

The kid pulled the paper closer to himself. "Now you can do whatever you want! The tree could be in the water or the koala could have wings!"

"Koalas don't have wings," Cody informed innocently.

The kid whispered as though his words were a deep, dark secret, "That's what's so great. It's your picture, so you can do whatever you want."

Cody stared at the purple line. It sure did add color to an otherwise dull scene. Maybe the koala needed someone to spice things up. Maybe coloring outside the lines was better sometimes. He squinted at the picture. "I think it'd be better if he had a cape."

The kid gasped. "Yeah, a red one!" He handed Cody a red crayon from the center of the table, and they got to work.

By the end, the two presented to the teacher a striking image of a koala with a cape and a mask on a tree planted on the moon by some ducks with space suits. Cody later took the picture home, and his dad was happy to hang it on the fridge.

* * *

><p>This is what happens when your parents are at work, and you have too much time on your hands.<p>

"All blankets secure?" Matt called from his side of the magnificent blanket fort in the corner of the family room.

"Check!" TK cheerfully called back from the other edge of the fort that led into the kitchen.

"Chairs in place?"

"Check!"

"Exits located in the kitchen, front door and hallway are good?"

TK crawled forward to peer to all of the locations. "Check!"

This truly was the most magnificent fort in the history of the world… or at least in the past few years these two boys have been around.

"Security system. Trip rope?"

"Check!"

"Pie?"

"…"

"TK?"

He gave his brother a bewildered look. "Check... Matt, you know I'm here."

"What? No, why didn't you say check?" Again he didn't respond, so Matt knowingly stated, "You ate it. That was a whole pie!"

"I did not!" TK protested.

"Did too!"

"Did not! I gave it to Mister Boots!"

Matt blinked. "Why would you give the Tachikawa's cat a pie?"

"He was hungry… and scared."

"I would be too if that girl was always shoving me into frilly dresses," Matt muttered before shouting across the fort, "There's still the hair dye, right?"

"Uh-huh!" They had poured out the contents of about a dozen bottles of blue hair dye and placed the liquid in a tub on the edge of the fridge. That way if an intruder were to attempt entrance into their fort, they'd trip on the rope (which led across the width of the hallway then up to the tub) causing the tub to topple down on them then they'd fall face first into a pie... if it hadn't been in the stomach of one poor kitty two floors up.

"Inside the fort. Pillows?"

"Check!"

"Cushions?"

"Check!"

"Snacks?"

"…"

"Don't tell me…"

"…"

"…YOU FED A CAT _ANIMAL_ CRACKERS?"

"He was really, really hungry, and that girl put him in a pink dress! A pink dress, Matt!"

The older brother rolled his eyes. "Fine, grab the cookie jar from on top of the fridge."

TK's innocent blue eyes grew wider. "But mom said we can't eat those."

"I don't see Mom, so I'm in charge because I'm oldest," Matt reasoned pressing his thumb to his chest.

TK reluctantly complied, scaled the counter and, balancing on tip-toes, stretching for the jar placed next to the tub of hair dye on the edge of the fridge.

Cursed by a non-squeaky door, Hiroaki Ishida walked into his home unnoticed, took off his coat, and stopped directly in front of the trip rope.

"Why is there a rope and a giant fort in my home?"

The voice startled TK as he reached for the cookies causing him to waver, stumble, and grip onto the tub of hair dye for support which instead of supporting went tumbling down with him. He fell sideways towards the tops of the blankets covering the fort. On the way down, the hair dye separated from the tub and rained down on the boy who did all he could to cover his face from both the liquid and the coming impact. As he hit the blankets, they encircled him causing the chairs holding them up and the various paperweights to be pulled inward and fall also. A chain reaction occurred until the whole fort had tumbled down. TK was rubbing the liquid from his face, and Matt searched for an exit since he was still underneath the blankets.

Their father had watched the scene in fascination. He could never leave these boys alone without something happening. When Matt surfaced, Hiroaki looked to him for an explanation. The boy shrugged.

"All you said was stay in the apartment and entertain yourselves, so we did," Matt reminded bluntly to which his father just shook his head.

"You both need a new hobby."

"You need a lower cookie jar," TK suggested as he fussed with his hair looking more worried the more he thumbed through the patchy, goopy mess.

The day after that young TK Ishida began wearing an oversized, green hat over his streaky blue and blonde hair. The rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

><p>The mud puddle was huge.<p>

Not big as in you'd spread a jacket over it and walk across but as in if you didn't want your clothes ruined forever you'd avoid it at all costs, but for a seven-year old Mr. Davis Motomiya that was not the case.

He was mesmerized by the puddle, his one-track mind quickly going to work on all the ways he could relish in it. Should he dive right in? Splash around? Possibly roll in it? Was someone nearby? Maybe there was a good target around to start a mud battle.

His big, brown eyes scanned the area for possible candidates in a mud war, but the only other kid he saw was-

"Hurry up, Dweeb! We're going to be late!"

Davis slumped over in defeat. The last time he tried to start a mud war with Jun he ended up grounded for a week.

"Did you hear me?" His sister asked stopping in her tracks, flowery dress rustling in the light wind. The fact that they were on the way to meet their parents to take some family portrait didn't help his chances of a mud battle either.

'_Oh fun…Mom and Jun fussing over a stupid picture,'_ he thought with an added eye roll. He looked down at his own attire in disdain. His mother had forced the clothes on him. Plain brown khakis, a hideous bright orange sweater vest, and a poor attempt at brushing back his spiky hair. He ran a hand through his hair; his mom had barely gotten it to lie flat if at all.

"Less daydreaming, more walking!" Jun sing-songed with every intention of leaving her brother behind if he didn't follow.

Davis brought his hands to his hips. She needed a little fun.

"Hey, Jun!" She spun around just in time to connect with watery muck that ran down the front of her dress. She shrieked and gave her annoying little brother a death glare as he fell to the sidewalk struggling to breath in between giggles.

"That's not funny!" She screeched and speed-walked forward. With both hands she bent down, gathered a massive clump of mud and dropped it on her brother on the ground.

Davis froze for exactly five seconds. Jun expected it to be done there now that they were even, but he wasn't through yet. "We're dirty!" he announced to the world followed by a laugh that just bordered on maniacal.

She folded her arms. "That's not a good thing, you dweeb."

He stopped laughing and exclaimed, "Now we can play in the mud more!" And with that he sprinted towards the puddle, took a giant bound in, and glorious watery muck splashed up all around him causing Jun to scooch away, but Davis only flashed her his signature cheesy grin as he kept splashing through the mud. "Come on, Jun!" He urged.

She looked down at her already stained dress and muddy hands, and boy did that puddle sure look fun…

Later, the Motomiyas took a picture with half of the family covered in mud. To this day, it's still Mrs. Motomiya's favorite family portrait.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Anyone got any good stories from their childhood? Build a fort? Ruin picture day? Mistake things for digimon?


	27. Zelda

Wow, the first story I ever posted is over… I just had to let that sink in. Thanks everyone who has read or reviewed. I hope I entertained you.

Don't own any of the Zelda games. By the way I'm not talking about a specific one, but in my mind I kept thinking of Wind Waker.

* * *

><p><span>Zelda <span>

The four stared at the two boys, one in amusement, two in curiosity, and the last in concern.

Finally the youngest decided to break the silence and say aloud what everyone was thinking. "What happened to Donkey Madness?"

"It's in the case," TK answered simply as he rested his chin on his hand. "Davis, you can't sneak in through the window. The front door has a purpose."

Davis tapped a few more buttons on his game controller as he tried to launch himself onto the second floor. "If I go through there it'll go to some random cut scene."

"You can't skip the cut scenes." TK sighed. "Here, give me the controller."

Davis moved the controller away from TK's outstretched hand.

Yolei squinted at the screen. "This isn't even a two player game!"

"Good observation skills. That's why we're taking turns." Davis stuck his tongue out at her as he leaned the controller even farther away from TK.

Ken grinned slightly and clarified for her, "It won't be long until you're beating each other up for a turn."

Kari watched the screen thoughtfully. "Davis, are you alright with this?"

He glanced up at her with a confused expression giving TK just enough time to snatch the controller from him. He took a moment to glare at the blonde before asking, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "You never seem to like change, and you and TK have been playing Donkey Madness for awhile now."

Davis shrugged. "Things change."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Coming from the guy who freaked out when TK didn't use wasabi sauce?"

"Or when Yolei and I…?" He trailed off, a slight blush now spread across his and Yolei's cheeks. She lightly slapped his arm.

Davis threw his hands in the air. "Come on, guys! There's not this magic rule of laws we live by!"

"Actually there kind of is," Ken admitted, "It's a rather simple formula. Go to Kio's afterschool on Tuesday, Monopoly Wednesday night, Mall on Friday, hang out with the digimon Saturday afternoon, and on top of all that, you and TK play Donkey Madness."

"You're about to drown!" Davis burst out.

"No, I'm not! The boat is right there." TK indicated the location by pointing to it as he barely swam back in time.

"You're gonna kill us! Give me the controller!" He snatched the controller before TK had a chance to react.

Cody watched the screen curiously then wordlessly took a seat on the ground. Kari and Yolei exchanged glances before sitting down. Ken remained standing, a slight grin ever present.

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence (besides TK and Davis arguing over their game during which TK reclaimed the controller) before Cody mused, "If you stop to ponder it, it really is incredible how much we've accomplished."

Ken rattled off, "Defeating Myotismon, saving two worlds, some of us more than once, not to mention our more recent personal achievements: Yolei getting a job away from her family's business, Cody's victory at the Kendo Tournament, Davis' A on the last math test-"

He stopped at the sound of TK dropping the controller, and Kari looked over at Davis in shock, both bug-eyed. Davis snatched the game controller obliviously.

"B-but no one got an A on that test!" TK stuttered.

Davis let out a slightly maniacal laugh. "Nope, not even that annoying, red-headed girl."

Kari lost her shocked expression and smiled sincerely. "Looks like studying did pay off."

Yolei rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Or he finally decided to start bribing the teachers."

"Hey!" Davis started to protest before noticing Yolei's light-hearted grin that let him know she was joking. He smiled back.

"But…" Kari trailed off looking down at her hands.

"But what?" he questioned.

"I still don't know why you're suddenly alright with things changing," she admitted.

Davis clasped his hands. "Because I know the six of us will always be together. It doesn't matter what we do or where we go as long as we stick toge—"

A series of loud crashes and a few high-pitched voices could be heard from the other room. Kari jumped out of her seat. "Looks like the digimon got themselves in trouble again!"

"I can help put them back in line," Yolei assured as she cracked her knuckles.

Kari giggled as did Cody who rose from his spot and also agreed to help out.

The others left the room leaving the two boys to their new videogame, but Ken lagged behind. With a suspicious but amused smirk he accused, "You two just got tired of trying to beat my high score, didn't you?"

Davis paused the game and sighed dramatically as he fell back into the couch.

TK just shook his head. "Please tell me you hacked the system. Your score was over nine thousand! That's not possible!"

Ken chuckled. "You know I'm not too shabby at this game either if you need a few pointers."

Davis plugged up his ears. "No way! We're beating this game without you!"

"That's what you said last time," Ken reminded.

"And I'm going to keep saying it," Davis started (apparently plugging his ears hadn't hindered his hearing), "until it happens."

At that, TK chuckled. "I guess you were right then."

"Huh?"

TK explained in an oddly heartfelt manner, "If we all have to wait until you beat Ken at a video game, we really are all stuck together forever."


End file.
